Black Hearts
by Dream from Heart
Summary: Bella isn't who we know, she is a witch and her name isn't even Bella. After her disastrous 18th b'day her life takes a 180 spin. Then she leaves for Mystic Falls. Story line around s2&3 of TVD. Not completely based on TVD nor on Twilight some of The Covenant (2006) thrown in the mix. BELLAXDAMON.
1. Prologue

**A/N:- FIRST CROSSOVER EVER. JUST AN OVERVIEW. REAL CHAPTER COMING UP**

**SUMMARY**

Bella isn't who we know, she is a witch and her name isn't even Bella. After her disastrous 18th b'day her life takes a 180 spin. Then she leaves for Mystic Falls. Story line around s2&amp;3 of TVD. Not completely based on TVD nor on Twilight some of The Covenant (2006) thrown in the mix. BELLAXDAMON.

**PROLOGUE**

Life is not easy. No matter how much you try to run away from the situations life puts you in, these situations always as in always come to bite you in your ass again and again. I learned this the hard way.

From the beginning I was the spoiled, bratty child of the family. But now… you'd say I'm changed. A lot. That's what life does to you. It changes you. It molds you. It takes you to new heights. It fucks you up and then you fall down head-first in shit-load of crap.

Coming to Forks, WA and then moving to Mystic Falls, was kind of that freakin' FUCK UP point in my NOW almost hopeless existence.

**PLEASE GIVE IT TRY.**

***makes puppy dog face***


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: MY FIRST CROSSOVER. I HOPE YOU WOULD LIKE IT. THIS STORY CAME UP TO MY AWESOME BRAIN WHEN I WAS WATCHING TVD, THINKING OF THE COVENANT &amp; TWILIGHT. AND THIS IS THE RESULT :)**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. THAT'S MORE THAN OBVIOUS.**

**P.S.: TRANSLATIONS GIVEN SIDE BY SIDE IN ENGLISH (wherever needed).**

**SEE YOU AT THE END :)**

This is one of the most disgusting and stupid things I'd ever done. I love each and every second (please note the tons of heavy sarcasm included in the word "love") of my stupid life here in a town named after a silverware – Forks. A town where it rains almost every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every week of every month of every year, with exception to the sunny days – which I can count on fingers of my single hand.

As if that much of shit wasn't enough I had freaking sparkly century old virgin stalking after me. You know like 'a cherry on top'. I'm tired of being underground, I'm tired of THIS PLACE, I'm tired of HIM, I'm tired of my overbearing-ly (infinitely)over-protective elder brother: Caleb Danvers.

How stupid of me, I'm ranting here and I didn't even told you a single thing about me. My name is Samayra Jane Danvers. Yeah. I'm a witch, to be exact a Pureblood. Well not the spells and pentagrams kind of witch. We have the Powers which start showing at age of thirteen (in my case 12). I ascended last year in the fall, at the age of 17, I know the age of ascension is 18, but I'm the exception.

I wasn't even supposed to have these powers for two reasons, firstly I'm a girl and secondly I'm most certainly not the first child of the family. I'm part of a centuries old prophecy of some sort, it says that the third daughter (with powers) would annihilate the entire Supernatural World if she dies. And unfortunately I'm the last daughter. That's why Caleb is keeping me away, until I pass at least two years, by which I would be nineteen year old. It won't work I know that. I'll have to die in order to let them live a happy life.

My mother is Evelyn Danvers, she is a normal human, without any powers. My father is (was) late William Danvers III; R.I.P. daddy, he had willed his powers away to Caleb so that he could take care of the 'Chase situation'; honestly I would have killed him, but Chase was cunning and disappeared, Caleb was unable to find him. I couldn't even come to daddy's funeral. But know this, wherever you are, daddy "I love you." I whispered that part while standing by the window of this cramped and unbelievably small bedroom which belongs to the real Isabella Swan.

Next week it's supposed to be Isabella Swan's eighteenth birthday. But the thing is that she can't celebrate it, because she – after having an accident resulting in a huge blow to her head due to which her brain is swollen – is in a coma she has been in coma for almost three years. I feel pity for her. Maybe I'll wake her up using my Powers. It's the least I could do.

Right now I'm contemplating onto everything that I'll have to do in order to leave this place. I already talked my brother into search for a new place, he did as he was asked to. I'm completely set to go to another small town, but it's gonna be warm and sunny there. I'm going to Mystic Falls, Virginia. And on my way to there, I'll go through Jacksonville to put poor Isabella out of her miserable coma.

Obviously I'm going in my dear Maserati – a gift from Caleb. Mystic Falls beware I'm coming. Soon.

Anyway back to Earth, yeah I space-out a lot. I can't help it… there I go again. Back to the matter at hands, right now Fuckward is in the backyard, and being innocent little girl I have to step aside to let him into the room, where he would watch me sleep. Stalker-ish much. I know.

(**A/N: ADD BELLA'S SCHOOL DAY, ON HER B'DAY)**

_~B'DAY SCENE CULLEN'S HOUSE_

Gosh. I hate it. I hate it all, it's too much crystal and glass stuff, it's too much pink and it's too much… Alice. As I take deep breaths and short steps to the table full of presents. I think about my flawless plan beginning to unfold…

"Give it to me," I sighed, to Alice.

Emmett chuckled with delight.

I took the little package, rolling my eyes at Edward while I stuck my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape – effectively piercing my skin, and some blood capillaries.

"Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut. Yippy!

It all happened very quickly then.

"No!" Edward roared.

He threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. It fell, as I did, scattering the cake and the presents, the flowers and the plates. I landed in the mess of shattered crystal.

Jasper slammed into Edward, and the sound was like the crash of boulders in a rock slide. Thank god for the ear plugs I had hid behind my hairs.

There was another noise, a grisly snarling that seemed to be coming from deep in Jasper's chest. Jasper tried to shove past Edward, snapping his teeth just inches from Edward's face.

Emmett grabbed Jasper from behind in the next second, locking him into his massive steel grip, but Jasper struggled on, his wild, empty eyes focused only on me.

Beyond the exultant feeling of my plan's PHASE-A being perfectly executed, there was also pain. I'd tumbled down to the floor by the piano, with my arms thrown out instinctively to catch my fall, into the jagged shards of glass. Only now did I feel the searing, stinging pain that ran from my wrist to the crease inside my elbow. Fucking hell. How did Assward do this. I suppressed my hiss and the profanities to ooze out of my mouth.

_Be Bella. Be Bella. Be Bella._ I chanted again and again in my mind.

I looked up from the bright red blood pulsing out of my arm—into the fevered eyes of the six suddenly ravenous vampires. Yay! My plan is perfectly executed.

After the doc fixed me up, while I asked him about Eddie's reluctance to change me, knowing it would piss him off more. I went home with a Sullen Edward Cullen in that old rusty monster of a truck.

_~3 DAYS LATER~ _

**(A/N: EDWARD BRAKING UP WITH BELLA)**

"Come for a walk with me," Doucheward suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand.

I didn't answer. Inside I was flying, FINALLY! He'll leave me… no I'll leave him. I would do that – brake his heart, I've got enough heartbreaks to last a lifetime – or what's left of it anyway. I know I'm naughty.

He didn't wait for an answer. He pulled me along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. I followed willingly, trying to think through my words to pierce through to his dead, frozen heart.

We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail—I could still see the house.

Huh. Some walk. Douche-bag.

Assward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable.

"Okay, let's talk," I said.

He took a deep breath.

"Bella, we're leaving."

_Be Bella. Be Bella… _I chanted in my mind.

"Why now? Another year—" playing my cards...

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

Really, _that's_ what you thought out, to be fed as a lie? I bit my tongue before the word-vomit tumbled out.

He stared back coldly. Ooh nice acting skills.

"When you say we—," I whispered. Acting like a love-sick poor teeny.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct. Well Fuckward, I'm not a freakin' dumbass kid.

I shook my head back and forth, seeming as if trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. I took a few minutes before I spoke again.

"Okay, I'll come with you." I knew it would be The Prick to his heart.

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me." Another pinch.

"I'm no good for you, Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're the very best part of my life." I barely contained a gag to come out my mouth.

"My world is not for you," he said grimly.

"What happened with Jasper—that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay—" I tried to be pathetic… only a few seconds…

"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted me.

"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me—but I forced them to sound like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you—it's yours already!" Another huge pinch to his heart. Ooh I know I'm cruel ;)

He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder. Resolved, finally!

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face.

"You… don't… want me?" I asked over-acting bit too much.

"No."

I stared into his eyes. He stared back without apology. That twit.

"Well, that changes things." I shot back my voice sounded calm and reasonable – to him. Inside I barely held a snort from escaping my colorful mouth.

He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

"OK. It's my turn to talk and yours to listen. You know, all of you douche-bags can come out of the trees, I can practically hear you breathing."

They came out of their hiding, all of them clearly taken aback. OK I seriously have gotten their panties in a twist.

"Hear me, and hear me well, 'cause I don't like repeating. Eddie, look I never _loved you_, Pixie_, I_ have got much better fashion sense than you could ever muster up. Emmett you are just another ass-hole. Dr. Fangs-Goody-Two-Shoes and Vamp-Mama-Extraordinaire, you have serious issues of family management. Rosalie, you really are good at being a bitch, but you are lacking by… let's say… _a lot._ Jasper, I have nothing to say to you, but I can help you with your thirst, just come to me within a minute."

"What do you mean by helping me?" Jasper asked stuttering, slightly shocked.

"Come forward, hold your breath, close your eyes and let me touch your temples. Trust me, I know exactly what I'm doin'."

I was seriously shocked, he actually complied!

I let the darkness spread from my pupils to completely blend all the colors until it was as black as a moonless night. I gave into the seductions of The Powers. Coming in my original form, with black hairs and green eyes, tall build, weird flame tattoo's and my signature black skinny jeans, corset, jacket and six inch black Jimmy Choo all made of leather. I heard six collective gasps around me, smirking, I took away his gift of empathy – to some extent, as in taking away the ability to feel bloodlust apart from his own. I owed it to him, for he had saved me from James, and then he was the key of my plan working. I released him and tamed The Powers that resided within me.

My iPhone beeped instantly, ignoring it I took long deep breathes to completely remove the lingering desires to use and never stop… I shook my head, clearing away the dark thoughts as my phone started to ring, so Caleb is calling, obviously. "Stay where you all are," I sneered at them, "and keep quite." I took out my phone and connecting the call I said in an child-like sweet voice "Hello," and that's when his epic speech "Learn to Control Your Powers" started. I held the phone a few inches away from my sensitive ears and mimicked him under my breath.

"What will it take for you to get it? It's addictive, Sam! You've seen what it can do if you abuse it. You don't want that? Your daddy would never want that. I can't lose you. Please don't you use in the open for goodness' sake, like you did just about now, you risk exposing us all and more than that you risk your life, sweet pea. Not only from Chase but also from overuse, you know what happened to father. And that I won't let that happen to you. You know that baby girl. Did you get that Amayra?" Well that was a low-blow I was furious for what he called me. How could he? Knowing it's a sensitive spot for me, pain rippled through my chest and I hardened my face staring at a tree, I wouldn't be surprised if it caught on fire.

"Don't pull that "Amayra" card on me, you know I don't like it, only daddy could call me that." I snapped at him, my voice wavered until it was just a broken sob.

"Hush. I'm sorry, Sam." I nodded, even though I knew he was not here. I tried to stop my tears from falling but a lone stubborn tear escaped which I rubbed furiously at. I can't show my weakness to anyone – not after what happened nearly two years ago when I did show my weakness, to someone, when I bared my heart out to someone. All that it lead to was my heart getting mangled by him. All that I got in return was heartache.

"I'll call you later, right now I have business to attend to, you go back to your Literature class." I said and hung up. A slight smile forming on my lips, knowing that he cares for me, that he loves me, that even though he sent me on exile whose each and every second I hated with pure passion, it was to keep me safe.

As I turned toward the Cullens, I put my impenetrable walls up and motioned for them to follow me deeper into the woods, running at my speed, they too kept well. I stopped at their mansion and entered teleporting inside that building. A home is where people live, love, eat and sleep. These are all frigging statues, they don't live, they are stuck in between. They entered, and looked at me pointedly, as if asking "what are you?"

"So, here goes nothing" I sighed.

**SO… WHAT DO YOU THINK? SEND ME YOUR LOVE OR HATE THROUGH REVIEWS. *PUPPY DOG FACE WITH POUT***


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I KNOW THEY ARE BORING… BUT STILL… I GOTTA SAY A HELLO.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. THAT'S MORE THAN OBVIOUS. I WISH I DID SUPER SEXY Damon Salvatore ;)**

**SEE YOU AT THE END :)**

* * *

_**BEFORE**_

_As I turned toward the Cullens, I put on my impenetrable walls up and motioned for them to follow me deeper into the woods, running at my speed, they too kept well. I stopped at their mansion and entered teleporting inside the building. A house is where people live, love, eat and sleep. These are all frigging statues. They entered, and looked at me pointedly, as if asking "what are you?" _

"_So, here goes nothing" I sighed._

* * *

_**NOW **_

I sat at the piano bench after taking off the sheet which covered the piano. As I began to tune it to perfection I saw all their faces from the corner of my eyes and smirked. When I was sure it was tuned as I wanted it to be. I started to play "Impatience" that I wrote a year back. After one round I was bored so I stood up and looked at them with leveled gaze. "What?" I snapped when they didn't show any movement. My patience was running thin.

"Look I don't want to talk to you. So, I'll get down to my business." I said as I chanted a spell under my breath, and turning myself invisible, I spoke the last part. The spell had covered the entire town, no one remembered me or Isabella Swan. I teleported in front of my car which was hidden in the undergrowth of the forest.

I started the car and heard the purr of the engine, contented I took off at full speed out of this damned Podunk town. After a few hours I got bored and teleported straight to the hospital in Jacksonville where Isabella Marie Swan-Dwyer was lying in a coma I went in as Renee, her mom, and sat by her until the doc took a close look at her, sighed and muttered something under his breath and then told me "It's for the best if we switch-off the life-supporting system now ma'am. We'll watch this week for any sign of improvements, if there is none, then… I'm sorry." He said, all professional and went out. Enclosing this room with a spell I held her temples in my hands and healed her, she'd be up in no more than five days. I imbibed some things like – why she should be with Charlie more, why she should enjoy her life seriously and be free, also if she ever came-by any of the Cullens ever she just will call me and get away from them and some other things – I left after using another spell on the doc who has been seeing-to Bella to make him believe that he's registering improvements in her.

Now only one thing was left, that was killing the bitch Victoria. I concentrated on her location and teleported there. Canada, hmm… nice choice. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, poor Vicky left all alone. You know what, I couldn't kill your mate. But I'm going to satisfy myself with killing you instead. Not that you left me and Charlie alone, you know you have made me upset. No furious actually. And considering I've been itching to hurt someone badly, so I think you gotta get hurt for all the shit you are giving and were about to give me. Maybe I should kill you." For I'm leaving and real Bella should never actually get the taste of supernatural. It's for her best, if she thinks that humans are at the top of the food chain and not some mythical/fictional character.

"What can a petty human like you can do. I was going to kill you anyway Isabella." Sparky said. "And you came to your doom on your own, where is your Edward. Hmm?" That thing chuckled. Self-obsessed much?

"This, is what I'll do." I said as I, using my super-human strength broke her limb-from-limb and then set her on fire. She was an easy kill.

Cold ones are seriously the most weakest supernatural creatures but they are cocky and overly so. The strongest are the witches for it was us who created them to keep the nature's balance intact. Though the Purebloods (I mean us, the ones' with The Powers) really don't fret too much over the balance as a nature's witch does. They are weak compared to us, Purebloods, biased and honestly I never really could understand that how far deep does that stick actually goes inside their asses.

_Samayra back to earth._ Anyway back to my car I sat in it and drove off.  
I reached to the interstate highway leading to the boundary of the state Caleb had told me to meet him – Virginia. We would be meeting after almost an year. I still remember that last night we were together…

_~Flashback~_

_I had came back home after a two-year long holiday after getting full control over my newfound Pyrokinetic abilities, actually to control my emotions. They had a direct link to my Powers. I didn't tell anybody about me returning. I wanted it to be a surprise, though in the end I'm the one who ends up surprised._

_I appeared directly in the mansion, in Caleb's room, he was in the bathroom, so, I hid myself in his closet. The moment he came in wearing his night suit, I jumped at him. To say he was angry would be too big of a blasphemy. And to say he was furious, well that too is an understatement. He was shaking – with rage._

_When he turned around toward me, he calmed down. He just stared at me for a few a seconds. We remained this way taking each other in, seeing how much time changed us. He was looking mature, his posture always tense, as if expecting something wrong any minute. He pulled me in for a brotherly-bear-hug, when he pulled back, his expression was that of the broody-boring-brother, which I like not-so-much-really._

"_So… what's up?" I asked._

_**(A/N:add all the story from covenant up to the first time Caleb saw a darkling. If you don't know tell me in a review and I'll give you guys the overview in PM's)**_

"_You are leaving. I can't risk you this way. You are too precious, I… we, can't lose you."__Caleb said, after he told me everything that's happened. I frowned at him about to argue when suddenly all I saw was black, as I drifted off to a deep slumber. Caleb used a spell! Traitor!_

_3 Day Later_

_I woke up in a very hot room, my skin was clammy, and too white. Caleb was there and he told me everything I had to do and I agreed with him. Only to rebound as soon as an opportunity came my way._

_**(A/N: add the beginning of Twilight book up till Bella reaches Forks with Charlie.) **_

_~End of Flashback~_

That was when it all changed, when our relation changed from walk in the park to walking on eggshells. I don't think I'll ever forgive him for all that he did. Before the Chase-ordeal, we were like besties. But when he sent me on this exile to Forks, our relationship changed, when I used to love him, I abso-fucking-lutely loathed him. He had no rights whatsoever to send me off to some stupid town.

Caleb showed up, as usual late – what with trying to put Chase off his trail – and helped in my make-over, to be Samara Mclaire, my next acting challenge.

I drove off to Mystic Falls, went straight to Sheriff Elizabeth "Liz" Forbes; creating an effective façade. Asked for any boarding house to live in until the old Mclaire Residence was renovated – Mclaires had been a part of this town for a long time, they were all dead now, Mr. and Mrs. Mclaire had died in a car crash and their one and only daughter was somewhere… nobody knew where really. She gave me addresses of two boarding houses. One was on the outskirts of the town I saw it , Mrs. Flower's Boarding House – but it was too flowery for my taste. The other one was quite old and had the feel very much like that of my home back in Ipswich. Salvatore Boarding House, I pulled into the driveway and went up to the porch and knocked. The door opened slowly. Too damn slowly.

"Are you lost? How can I help you, darling?" came an overly-cocky voice, which I could recognize anywhere. I frowned, _It can't be_, I thought, _I must be hallucinating._

As I looked up to see the face of the owner of the house and the voice, "I never thought I'd ever see you again", I almost said that. Almost. "I want a room. Sheriff Forbes said there are some available here?" I said as I got lost in the baby-blue orbs of the one and only – Damon Salvatore.

_**What the FUCK!**_ Was the only thing that resonated through my mind.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER DAMON'S POV. I KOW I'M THE BEST. ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:- NOTHING TO SAY...**

**SEE YOU AT THE END**

* * *

_**BEFORE**_

_I drove off to Mystic Falls, went straight to Sheriff Elizabeth "Liz" Forbes; creating an effective façade. Asked for any boarding house to live in until the old Mclaire Residence was renovated – Mclaires had been a part of this town for a long time, they were all dead now, Mr. and Mrs. Mclaire had died in a car crash and their one and only daughter was somewhere… nobody knew where really. She gave me addresses of two boarding houses. One was on the outskirts of the town I saw it , Mrs. Flower's Boarding House – but it was too flowery for my taste. The other one was quite old and had the feel very much like that of my home back in Ipswich. Salvatore Boarding House, I pulled into the driveway and went up to the porch and knocked. The door opened slowly. Too damn slowly._

"_Are you lost? How can I help you, darling?" came an overly-cocky voice, which I could recognize anywhere. I frowned, It can't be, I thought, I must be hallucinating._

_As I looked up to see the face of the owner, "I never thought I'd ever see you again", I almost said that. Almost. "I want a room. Sheriff Forbes said there are some available here?" I said as I got lost in the baby-blue orbs of the one and only – Damon Salvatore._

_**What the FUCK!**__ Was the only thing that resonated through my mind._

* * *

_**NOW**_

Damon's POV

'_It will always be Stefan.'_ That single sentence kept on repeating in my mind like a broken record. Katherine _never_ wanted _me_. Elena _doesn't _want _me_ either, she_ refused_ to kiss _me_. She had that Saint Stefan with her. I was _furious_, although I'm never going to admit this to anybody but all I wanted right now was for someone to tell me that no matter what, that she would be there, that she would love me that she would never leave my side, that she would take me as _me_, with the good and the bad. _Was it too much to ask? Was it too much to desire_? I know I'm a heartless monster, a beast, but even the beast in the end gets himself a beauty. Who loves him unconditionally. And I'm tired of only getting rejection, not once, but again and again. But that happy ending is just a fairy-tale, it's just a fantasy, it would never come true. Not for me, anyway.

And I'll forever be alone. I spent nearly a century obsessing over getting the girl whom I thought I _loved_,out of the tomb she was supposed to be trapped inside, only to find she was not there. It was all a lie. A game to her. It didn't matter to her that she had put someone's heart on the metaphorical stake, bloody self-obsessed, low-laying bitch! All I want right now is shut-off my humanity, pack all my stuff and my scotch and bourbon and get the hell out of here. But before that, I should stop wallowing in this self-pity. I always hate these pity-parties.

I was pulled out of my reverie by a knock on the door. _Who could it be? Doesn't matter. Nothing matters to me right now. Nothing mattered to me ever. And never will. _

Slipping on my mask, I stood up from my favorite armchair and answered the door, there was someone standing on the threshold, probably a teenager, she smelled mouthwatering, too damn delicious for her own good. Her scent was like roses and vanilla with a hint of chocolate. Her hairs were black, which were dyed, and she had my eye-color. She was wearing skinny jeans which looked as if they were painted on, a corset, a leather jacket and six inch black Jimmy Choo all in black, _she is just like me_, I thought. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a freakin' Maserati in the driveway, she must be a rich, spoilt brat.

"Are you lost? How can I help you, darling?" I said in my signature overly-cocky voice.

"I would like to have a room in this boarding house. Sheriff Forbes said there are some available here?" she said, her voice eerily familiar, but I couldn't remember where I heard this voice before. It was a fine texture, like that of a singer. Melodic… wait, she said what? Sheriff Forbes as in Liz? How does this girl knows her?

"And you must be…" I trailed off suggestively.

"Samara Mclaire." She said. Oh yes Council members had said something about a certain Mclaire coming back to town.

"Come on in." I said, and opened the door for her to enter, not stepping away. She too, boldly passed through the door pressing her chest into mine, I was surprised to feel a jolt of electricity between us. I felt perfect there for a second like all the pain was gone. All the feelings of rejection pushed out of my mind the moment we came into close contact. When she had walked past me, I felt like hollow, yearning for her touch to return.

I saw her go and stand by my armchair "Please sit." I said. "You want any drink?" I asked her. As I poured myself another glass of scotch.

"No. I don't drink… during the day." She said.

"OK. You were saying…" I trailed wanting to hear the musical voice.

"I'm in need of a room, can I get one here until at least my room is ready, back home. So, can I get it?" she said and pulled out the cutest puppy-dog face at me.

"ID?" I asked. Although I would never have given her the room, but I do remember a strange shift of power. And since she was radiating of raw power, a huge amount of power. And my guess is that it's all her doing.

"Here." She said extending her hand towards me with her driving license. I took it from her hand, "accidently" brushing my fingers with hers. Seventeen, huh? Nice body, nice cleavage, nice face, beautiful, gorgeous even. I returned her license as I drank her in. Sexy, absolutely adorable, that's how she looked, biting on her lower lip.

"Come after me." I said as I stood up and went to stairs and stopped. I proffered my arm toward her, which she graciously took and we climbed up the stairs to the spare room next to mine **(A/N: LETS PRETEND THERE WAS AN EMPTY ROOM NEXT TO HIS.)**.I showed her the room, it was quite simple and large. A four poster bed, a dresser with a stool, a closet and a balcony.

"I like it, I'll take this one."She said then added, "So… how much?"

"It's free," I said and continued when saw an indignant look on her face, " I won't charge you, you are Liz's friend, so you're mine as well. And I don't let my friends pay in return of my help. Though I might ask for favor in return." I finished with a smirk.

She huffed and said "whatever". And added "ass" under her breath. I chuckled at her antics.

"Well thanks…" she trailed off suggestively.

"Damon." I smirked. "Damon Salvatore."

"So Mr. Salvatore, would you mind helping me get my stuff from my car?" she asked. What a tease I thought.

"Mr. Salvatore was my father. I'm Damon." I wanted to hear her say my name.

"OK then… Damon, would you please help me." She said. My name rolled off her tongue like honey. She said it in perfect Italian accent, I wonder if she's aware of that, if she's been in Italy, or not.

"Since you ask so nicely…" I said and followed after her, as she was already bounding down the stairwell."But, what do I get in return?" I asked her.

"Anything." She said, giggling as she tripped on the carpet."Guess I forgot to leave the clumsy-Bellsy back Forks." She added under her breath.

What did she mean about forgetting to leave the clumsy-bellsy back forks? Well maybe I can compel my answers out of her. I hope compulsion works on her, considering how much power she has, it's really a fat chance.

"Here." I said producing my hand to help her steady up. "Let's get your stuff." I said.

"Such a gentleman. I see chivalry isn't dead yet." She said, teasingly.

We went out to her car and she opened the trunk for me and she herself got in passenger seat and took out a big bag, which seemed to contain guitar. Then she also produced an old box, made of black metal, along with a duffle bag. She started sauntering over to the door and I picked up the two of her suitcases, with a duffle bag.

I walked up to the room and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to me, she was about to open the strange old box. So I moved stealthily behind her, eager to see what is inside. I peered over her head (holding my breath) as she put both her hands on the lid, gently. But then she became still and straightened, took a deep breath and turned toward me with her eyes closed. She opened them slowly and whispered "thanks." I was confused. Why did she became so still all of a sudden? Did she sense me? Why she had her eyes closed? Most of all I was thinking, did she really just thank me?

"No problem." I said as I put her luggage down and smirked at her. "Now for what we agreed on about me helping you…"

"What did you decide on? What do you want from me?" she asked.

"Hmm… I think, I… want… a… kiss." I said and smirked.

"Oh. Here ya go." She said closing in on me, our chests touching. I bent down and neared to her, engulfed in her intoxicating scent. Our lips were almost touching now, our breathes mingling into one. I could literally taste her on the back of my tongue. She abruptly turned her head and pressed her lips on my left cheek.

"What was that?" I retorted in response of her kiss.

"It was a kiss." She pulled out an innocent expression. "Not like you mentioned where should I kiss you."

Whoa! How can one go from innocent to decisive in one second. This girl here is giving me a whiplash.

"Next time I'll remember to add where." I smirked at her again, doing that 'eye-thing' as Elena once putted it.

"Huh. As if." She said, slightly breathless and started to unpack. Hmm… me like.

After an hour she emerged out of her room, changed into a red halter top, keeping rest of her attire the same... mouthwatering-

"Is there any place here where I can find Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donavon?" her voice came to me, pulling me out of my inner chatter. My eyes widened as she said all the names of the Scooby Gang members.

"How do you know them?" I asked suspicious.

"We all were friends before I had to go to LA, with my parents." She said, her voice growing sadder by each word.

"Well I was just heading out, you can come with me in my car." I said, not trusting her at all.

She beamed at me. "Thank you" she squealed into my ear as she hugged me. I froze but returned the hug after a second.

We were driving to the Grill. She was fumbling with my baby's radio and settled on a rock station, Skillet's "Comatose" was playing. At least she isn't into Taylor Swift I thought relived. We were parking after twenty minutes of silent driving, not that it was uncomfortable. But I kept on striking conversations with her, wanting to hear her voice.

As we went inside, she rushed straight to the booth where the Scooby Gang was chatting.

"Oh My God! Elly-Jelly, Bonbon and… where's Carrie-Berry?" Samara chirped at them.

The girls gasped collectively, "Sam-Dam" they yelled and rushed to give Samara a group hug.

"She's at the hospital, she'll be out tomorrow." Elena said, sadly.

And the rest of the evening dragged with all the girlie chatter between them. Until we played pool, stayed some time more and went back to boarding house.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I REALLY LOVED YOUR SUPPORT TO MY STORY... THANK YOU million times!**

**ciao.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:- IN THIS CHAP, YOU'LL GET TO KNOW WHAT HISTORY IS THERE BETWEEN DAMON &amp; SAMAYRA. **

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL MY FELLOW FANFICTION-ERS FOR THEIR SUPPORT TO MY STORY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Sadly.**

* * *

_**BEFORE**_

"_Is there any place here where I can find Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donavon?" her voice came to me, pulling me out of my inner chatter. My eyes widened as she said all the names of the Scooby Gang members._

"_How do you know them?" I asked suspicious. _

"_We all were friends before I had to go to LA, with my parents." She said, her voice growing sadder by each word._

"_Well I was just heading out, you can come with me in my car." I said, not trusting her at all._

_She beamed at me. "Thank you" she squealed into my ear as she hugged me. I froze but returned the hug after a second. _

_We were driving to the Grill. She was fumbling with my baby's radio and settled on a rock station, Skillet's "Comatose" was playing. At least she isn't into Taylor Swift I thought relived. We were parking after twenty minutes of silent driving, not that it was uncomfortable. But I kept on striking conversations with her, wanting to hear her voice._

_As we went inside, she rushed straight to the booth where the Scooby Gang was chatting._

"_Oh My God! Elly-Jelly, Bonbon and… where's Carrie-Berry?" Samara chirped at them._

_The girls gasped collectively, "Sam-Dam" they yelled and rushed to give Samara a group hug._

"_She's at the hospital, she'll be out tomorrow." Elena said, sadly._

_And the rest of the evening dragged with all the girlie chatter between them. Until we played pool, stayed some time more and went back to boarding house._

* * *

_**NOW**_

Samayra's POV

I can't believe that this man still has that effect on me. I thought that that much time would have been enough to at least have this effect get away. But no, it had just gotten worse with time. It felt like I was back in time, when him and I were in Vegas. God, I will never admit it, but this guy will be the death of me. I still remember how we met… in Vegas two years ago…

_~Flashback~_

_I was in Vegas, but I didn't told anyone. I wanted an escape, I really needed to see this world. I wanted to be normal. Like HUMAN NORMAL. I was just driving randomly and ended up in Vegas. I seriously couldn't believe that I'm a PYROKINETIC! I had literally set the house on fire. Thanks to Caleb that I wasn't successful in doing so._

_I was at Caesar's Palace, in the bar drinking Margarita when a guy, dressed in all black came and sat by me, he was HOT! With his piercing baby-blue eyes and messed-to-perfection raven black locks. Pale skinned with olive undertone, giving off the whole bad-boy look. Though what drew me into him were his eyes, they held hurt, pain and a lot of sadness. His face although was masked, not reflecting his eyes, a look of mischief on his face._

"_Hey." He said while smirking, though it didn't quite reach his eyes, his voice literally dripping of sex._

"_Hi." I mustered up, lost in those baby-blues which had cute silver flecks, which only an eyesight sharper than humans' could notice. _

"_I'm Damon Salvatore." He said while smirking, again. If his smirk is THAT much sexy, then how he would look when he would smile. I thought to myself, licking my lips._

"_JD" I said, not really wanting to expose myself as a good businessman's daughter. And not wanting Caleb getting wind on me being in Vegas. He'd kill me!_

"_JD? What's that supposed to mean?" he asked._

"_You can call me as JD… or Jane… D…" I stopped myself from saying "Danvers"._

"_OK. Jane," he said as I looked up from my drink towards him._

_~End of Flashback~_

…And the night continued and ended in his hotel room, where I had the first and the best sex of my life… he had compelled me to forget all that though, I remembered it all after I ascended. And I remembered that I really was shocked when I saw him smile, genuinely smile_. _Anyway back to the work at hands, I started to pull out a new outfit, then deciding against it I only took out a red hater top and kept the rest of my clothes the same.

I would unpack later, I thought and went off to freshen up. I had an act to pull out.

I came out of the room after getting fresh and re-applying makeup and brushing the knots out of my hairs. I stopped at the top of stairs when I saw him sitting in that ugly armchair, I sat in when I had came.

"Is there any place here where I can find Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donavon?" I asked him acting innocent.

After a little bit more chat we sat in his classic, Chevy Camaro.

"So… what brought you here?" Damon asked.

"Memories." I sighed, he made a humming sound as if asking me elaborate, "the fact that all the living people I know and love are in this town. All the people that I have ever cared about are here only."

"Huh?" he said. Rude, obnoxious; he's never gonna change. Is he?

"I grew up here, with my grandparents, while mum and dad were in LA making business, I was here until the age of ten, that's when gramps died, followed by grams. After that I pretty much lived in hotels in LA, NY, Vegas and other places. Now with both my peeps dead, all I've left are my friends… since diapers." I lied out, smoothly.

"Hmm…" he hummed.

"Are you a bee?"

"Huh. Do I look like a bee?"

"You can't counter my question with another question."

"No." he said annoyed.

"Then… a humming bird?"

"What the fuck! No!"

"Then why do you only… hmm…?" I asked.

He cursed under his breath – a human wouldn't be able to listen to him. But his lips twitched into a smile. The one I loved on him.

He turned on the radio to fill in the silence. Taylor Swift? Really? I snorted and raised my eyebrow at him. I changed to a rock station. Skillet, ooh that's some shit I wanna listen to.

"Here we are." He told me. I smirked and got out. Let's put this show on the road. We had came to a stop at this place called Mystic Grill.

_Seriously? Mystic Grill? Isn't there any other word left in these people's vocabulary. Almost every place had a "Mystic" or a "Falls" attached in this town. It's giving me CREEPS. Major creeps. _I thought.

If that's not enough, I'm completely on edge from the moment I entered the town. This town wreaks of supernatural.

I saw them all sitting in a booth, discussing all the supernatural shit they were dealing with. I started walking towards them, with a skip in my steps and a purpose at my hands. To get myself tucked up in the inner circle of this town, just like real Samara Mclaire would have done.

"Oh My God! Elly-Jelly, Bonbon and… where's Carrie-Berry?" I chirped at them.

The girls gasped collectively, "Sam-Dam" they yelled and rushed to give me a group hug. I went with it, it was very easy… what the FUCK! There's a witch, Bonnie **Bennett** how did I missed it? Whatever, it's not as if she'd get a read on the real me, she'd only see Samara's life, not mine.

We chatted some, catching up and all. I was told that Caroline was in hospital. For a few hours I just sat there bored right out of my mind.

Damon was looking at me, it was unnerving so I acknowledged his stare, so that he would at least quit it. "Samara, would you like to play a game of pool with me?" he asked jerking his head towards one of the pool tables. He didn't waited for my response, just dragged me towards one of the many pool tables. "I would teach you how." He misinterpreted my reluctance as me hesitating. If he only knew…

"All right. First you hold the stick firm on the back with your right hand and, with your left you make a cross and place the end of the stick in the middle on it. Then you aim for the billiard ball you want to hit and go for it. But be careful when you hit the balls, they will go depending on where you hit them. If you hit it in the middle it will go straight and hard. Lower or higher it can jump off of the table." He said as he pressed his chest on my back and leaned me toward the pool table. Caressing my hands to guide them and grabbed firmly at my hips to shoot. I was trembling because of his closeness.

"Did you understand?" I knew he was speaking but my mind was miles away.

"Yes?" I wanted to sound like an affirmative statement but sounded more like a question... and of course I didn't understand anything he said. I was so lost in his touch that my brain had shut down.

"Wanna give it a try." He smirked at me. He knew what he was doing and he knew he was good at it. I shook my head trying to clear it.

"Are you sure? You are giving up without even trying?" His grin grew even more, again misinterpreting me shaking my head as "no". That bastard. That handsome bastard.

"Yes I am sure gonna give it a try and besides I'm a champion at pool. Let's see you keeping up_._" I smirked at him remembering many nights of pool at Nicky's that I had with the guys.

Everyone at the table was looking at the little show, I took the stick from him and shot the cue ball, getting a direct angle to hit three balls home. Of course I won the game.

"I'll get you on that one." He said.

"Tomorrow. I'm tired, please just can we go back, after all you were my ride." I said. I was having fun, but I had to do my emotion-management-therapy, in other words, I had to just play my Bose music-player and my guitar and maybe even sing. Music had a calming effect on me, and I had to keep my emotions in constant check; what with my emotions having a direct link to my powers. And this place was seriously annoying me; and I think that the people here would die without the only place where they enjoy. So it wasn't a good idea to let my control on my Powers trickle away, burning this place, after all I'm the best Pyrokinetic of our covenant, of all times.

"Sure. I'll be a minute." He said and tossed me his keys. "Just go out and sit in the car I'm gonna talk to a friend first, then join you. Just don't do anything to my baby."

I was outside when I felt something hold me and trying to get its teeth in my jugular. Angry, I threw her off of me in the ally and stalked to her, she attacked again. I flung her back using my powers, having no desire to touch her. I kept her in place using my powers and I made a tree branch come to me using my powers. I was about to drive it through her heart, when I heard someone screech behind me, I was poised, to finish it off when suddenly Damon and… maybe Stefan? Take me off of her. Damon carried me to his car – at vampire speed, and started driving after I had dropped the makeshift stake on the passenger side of the car.

The whole way, my eyes were black I was angry and my hands were starting to tingle – which actually serves as a sign of me changing into a walking-talking-ball-of-wire – I fought for control, taking deep breaths, it took me five minutes to calm down and get my eyes back to their original-fake color (baby-blue). Thank god I hadn't shifted back to my original form. That would have been a major problem… but the main focus for me, for now was to control myself.

We drove in complete silence, the moment we came back to the house, I turned towards him, "thanks." I told him. I still didn't know how much he or they saw.

"I think you really need help with pool there, and I don't have any problem in teaching, all you have to do is ask." I teased him.

"oh baby, FYI, I was holding back on you." He retorted.

"Oh really. I, myself was going easy on you… darling." I teased back.

"I've done you another favor, driving for you. You know…" he trailed.

"What are you proposing?" I asked, already knowing what it was.

"Just a kiss." He said and I leaned in to give him one on his cheek. "But this time on the lips." The fucker smirked at me, again.

"Getting back at me for earlier? Huh?" I commented.

"Yep," he smirked. UGH, why can't you do something else than smirk.

I shrugged, it doesn't really matter. We had gone much farther than "just a kiss" back at Vegas, though he didn't know it was me. He never would because I don't intend on telling him. So I kissed him full on the lips, making the most of my Samara Mclaire façade. This kiss was fireworks. My subconscious mind had not done any justice to him. He tasted so much better than I remembered. It was wonderful, I was breathless but I didn't wanted this to end, I didn't wanted this moment to be over. I don't… OH FUCK IT! It's getting harder to get a grip on my goddamn emotions. This kiss was getting too far now, if I gave into him and gave him access to my mouth, I don't think if I would be able to stop from slipping up.

So I did the only thing that was the safest option, I pulled away. And left the car in a hurry and ran inside, surprisingly, the door was unlocked. I ran straight to my room and went to the balcony, clearing my mind, strip off any strong emotions. I went inside the room and splashed myself with cold water, not bothering to go out toward the bathroom, I used my powers to do so. I unpacked, again using my powers, to him it would sound like I'm bustling about the room.

In forty minutes, everything was in the exact place I wanted it to be so I unlocked the door and came downstairs with a book in my hands – an old classic – "How to Kill a Mocking Bird", in my nightwear, consisting of a full sleeved tee with my shorts. I heard a whistle, I didn't know he was down there.

"Hello, legs." He said.

I didn't shot back with any sarcastic comment. "Where's the kitchen?" I asked, in no mood for his stupid smirks and sarcasm. He pointed in its direction.

"Thanks." I faintly said. And got out of the room. Giving the view of my ass to him. I came out with a glass of water and sat down opposite to him, reading the book where I had left it. I wasn't in mood to play, I was too worked up for music, so I had to resort to reading.

"That's one of my favorites." He said.

"Yeah? Mine too." I said.

"You know, if you ever want to read any book, just name it and I'll give it to you, if I had it." He said. I never really thought he was such a gentleman. But then again I didn't know many other things about him.

"Sure." I said, and went back to reading.

After some time a car pulled in on the gravel. Stefan and Elena came in.

"Samara?" they both said at the same time. I wouldn't get to read anything now. Would I?

"Yeah." I said dog-earing the page I had left it on.

"What are you doing here?" Elena bombarded on me.

"Elly, my house is under reconstruction, so, this boarding house is where I think I'm gonna stay at until my house is finished. Moreover, this place is better than Mrs. Flowers'. That one's too flowery for my taste." I whined at her.

"Be careful, OK? Damon is not a very nice person to be around." He said.

"What!? Elena you hurt me." He said with mock hurt tone and pouted.

"I think you'll live through it." I replied on her behalf. "Uh, look I'm just gonna go back to the room. See you tomorrow, 'Lena."

Giving no chance for them to bring up what happened in the ally tonight, I walked off and climbed up the stairs. Still not tired enough to sleep, I took out my guitar and tuned it. Switching play on the Bose, I started to strum on the guitar and started to sing, getting lost in the world of my music.

**(A/N: TEENAGE DREAM – KATY PERRY)**

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was all right  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Youuuu You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

In my hurry I had forgotten all about closing the door behind. So I was surprised when I saw all three of them in the room looking at me, their mouths slightly agape. This song I had written after my eighteen-year-old ex, back in Florence.

"You play?" Elena asked me.

"Yes." I told her.

"And sing?"

"Yes."

"The other sounds playing on the Bose…"

"Are all recorded by me on different times and then merged as one." I completed the sentence for her.

"Wow!" she said and the three of them stood there on the entrance of the room.

"You can all come in, you know. It's your place after all." I shrugged at them and started playing again, this time changing the tempo and all.

This one was a little bit slow, I had wrote it after I had my first break up from Jason and I had started to become something more than friends with Reid. It had happened after I had came back from Vegas.

**(A/N: NEAR TO YOU – A FINE FRENZY)**

_He and I, it's somethin' beautiful  
But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last  
Loved him so but I let him go  
Cause I knew he'd never love me back_

_Such pain as this  
Shouldn't have to be experienced  
I'm still reeling from the loss  
Still a little bit delirious, yeah_

_Near to you, I am healin'  
But it is takin' so long  
Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yeah, I'm better near to you_

_Well, you and I, it's somethin' different  
And I'm enjoyin' it as cautiously  
I'm battle scarred, I am workin' oh so hard  
To get back to who I used to be_

_He's disappearin'  
Fadin' steadily  
When I'm so close to bein' yours  
Won't you stay with me, please?_

_Cause near to you, I am healin'  
But it is takin' so long  
Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet I'm better near to you  
Yeah, I'm better near to you_

_I only know that I am better where you are  
I only know that I am better where you are  
I only know that I belong where you are_

_Near to you, I am healin'  
But its takin' so long  
Though he's gone and you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on_

_Near to you, I am healin'  
But its takin' so long  
Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yeah, I'm better near to you  
Yeah, I'm better near to you_

This song had held a lot of sentiment for me then and it still does now. I will never admit it but I actually wrote this song for Damon. It's better this way, that he remains in the dark. He has someone he loves now. I don't want to ruin that for him. Besides it wasn't like we were in love or something. We were just using each other as rebounds.

This song was followed by my all time favorite song, this song really defines me the best…

**(A/N: SASSY – KAT GRAHAM)**

_Mirror, mirror on the wall  
who's the precious one of all,  
I think that I am sassy,  
I know that I am.  
Mirror, mirror on the wall.  
Sassy girl that's what I'm called,  
I think that I am sassy,  
I know that I am._

_I'm sassy, sassy as I wanna,  
Picture perfect poster girl  
yeah I'm off the wall._

_Raise your hands my sexy girls,  
my classy girl,  
independent flashy girl.  
Got your own cash floss rocks and pearls  
Ride your whip with your sassy girl_

_My lip-gloss and my Bentley,  
my rings they cost your Bentley.  
I am a sassy girl, I am  
I am a sassy girl, I am.  
My Gucci to my Prada  
Shimmer powder to mascara  
I am a sassy girl, I am  
I am a sassy girl, Who me?_

_Mirror, mirror on the wall  
who's the precious one of all,  
I think that I am sassy,  
I know that I am.  
Mirror, mirror on the wall.  
Sassy girl that's what I'm called,  
I think that I am sassy,  
I know that I am._

_S-A-S-S-Y  
Sassy as I wanna be,  
Sassy as I wanna be,  
Sassy as I wanna be._

_I'm sassy, Sassy as I wanna,  
Motion picture movie girl,  
Mrs. don't you wanna_

_Raise your hands my sexy girls,  
my classy girl,  
independent flashy girl.  
Got your own cash floss rocks and pearls  
Ride your whip with your sassy girl_

_My lip-gloss and my Bentley,  
my rings they cost your Bentley.  
I am a sassy girl, I am  
I am a sassy girl, I am.  
My Gucci to my Prada  
Shimmer powder to mascara  
I am a sassy girl, I am  
I am a sassy girl, Who me?_

_Mirror, mirror on the wall  
who's the precious one of all,  
I think that I am sassy,  
I know that I am._

_Mirror, mirror on the wall.  
Sassy girl that's what I'm called,  
I think that I am sassy,  
I know that I am._

_S-A-S-S-Y  
Sassy as I wanna be,  
Sassy as I wanna be,  
Sassy as I wanna be._

_I am S-A-S-S-Y  
Sassy as I wanna be,  
Sassy as I wanna be,  
Sassy as I wanna_

_All the boys that like my style,  
six inch pumps, crocodile,  
done right, jeans is tight.  
Boys all night (Damn she fine),  
Dior juicy couture.  
eye shadow.  
coat is fur.  
I ain't no amateur,  
I'm a cover girl._

_Mirror, mirror on the wall  
who's the precious one of all,  
I think that I am sassy,  
I know that I am.  
Mirror, mirror on the wall.  
Sassy girl that's what I'm called,  
I think that I am sassy,  
I know that I am._

_I'm sexy, I'm classy,  
so hard to walk pass me,  
They call me sassy, that's right.  
they call me sassy._

_Mirror, mirror on the wall,  
haters wanna see me fall, (fall x4)  
But I'm a cover girl._

_Mirror, mirror on the wall  
who's the precious one of all,  
I think that I am sassy,  
I know that I am.  
Mirror, mirror on the wall.  
Sassy girl that's what I'm called,  
I think that I am sassy,  
I know that I am._

After I was done singing, I chugged the remaining water in the glass and kept the guitar on its stand, switched off the Bose. And said my goodbyes to them and then went to sleep, with new lyrics forming in my head.

* * *

**SO THE END OF ANOTHER CHAPTER... I HOPE TO READ YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS...  
**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR THE LOVE.**

**AND I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THE ONE I'M UPLOADING TODAY...**

**THAT'S ALL, FOR NOW.**

**CIAO!**


	6. Chapter 5

**THANKS TO ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE FOR FOLLOWING/FAVORITE-ING MY STORY.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE TOO!**

**YEP OWN NOTHING :(**

**SEE AT THE END**

* * *

_**BEFORE**_

_After I was done singing, I chugged the remaining water in the glass and kept the guitar on its stand, switched off the Bose. And said my goodbyes to them and then went to sleep, with new lyrics forming in my head._

_**NOW **_

DPOV

It was fun playing pool with her. I'm almost ashamed to admit that I, Damon Salvatore lost this game to a seventeen year old girl. And then the stupid Barbie had to come at her, I saw it unfold completely, I saw the way she threw Barbie off of her into the ally and I saw the makeshift stake fly towards her like it was remote controlled and she took it in her hand – like she knew Blondie was a vampire. Elena screeched seeing that. Samara had turned half-way to them but then stopped but I saw it. To be exact, her eyes… they were black but not black the way ours' is when our face changes, but her eyes were coal black – like a moonless night. It was unnerving and unlike anything I had ever seen.

I with help of Stefan got her away to my car in vampire speed, she dropped the stake on the road before I sat her in the front passenger seat. I drove the car back to boarding house, she had her eyes closed and she was taking deep breaths all the way. I wanted answers but she looked like she'd snap at even at the faintest sound. When I had stopped at the house, she was back to her original self, we teased each other, and then that kiss in the car was – boom-bam-kapow. She tasted good like chocolates, unusual but nice.

As soon as she got out, she had locked up herself in the room for forty minutes, I could hear her though, she was unpacking. She came downstairs with a classic book, one of my favorites. She was avoiding any kind of conversation, by giving short answer without any open ends in her answers to put a question at her.

The love-sick couple arrived shortly, she again discretely avoided any mention of this night and then she went back to her room. After a few minutes, we could hear an upbeat music with a precise and periodic strum of a guitar followed by a sweet voice.

Her voice… when she sings it's an otherworldly sound. She sang two more songs and then went to sleep again avoiding any talk. We came downstairs and I drank some more then went to my room and crashed.

I was woken up by stupid and incessant knocking on my door, I groaned and sat up, not bothering to put on a shirt, I opened the door to reveal Samara standing outside, wrapped in only a towel, I gulped and stared at her cleavage until she cleared her throat.

"I'm gonna use your bathroom. Step out of my way" She told me. No one tells Damon Salvatore what to do!

"Why?" I asked, irritated.

"'Cause I need to use bathroom, no one's empty right now." She said.

"Then wait for one to get empty." I retorted.

"Look please let me use your bathroom." She said.

"What's in return?" I asked.

"Anything." She spit out.

"We want some answers." I told her.

"Why should I give you answers? I don't need t-" she was interrupted by a ring of her cell phone which was in her bag of toiletteries… strange. She huffed and took it out.

"What?" she barked.

_This is no way to greet your brother!_ Who is she talking to? Why do I feel jealous? Brother?

"Shut the fuck up! And tell me what do you want?"

_You do know you are to be there in a few minutes. Don't you?_ Where does she has to be?

"Yeah I know. I know that C." That's his name… C?

_Be quick._

_Don't make us drag your ass there Sam. _A few guys shouted on the other side and the call disconnected.

"Look I have… Forget it." She said and turned around marching back into her room, slamming shut the door.

I look into her room to find her fully dressed and leaning on the railing of the balcony. She slowly brought her leg on the rails and then the other and stood up on it. God no! Just don't die on me. I started making my way noiselessly over to her. She stepped off the rails as I ran to catch her, I saw her running away into the forest, I followed after her as my animal-self – crow. She stopped when she was very deep in the forest, in the middle of nowhere. I sat on a high branch and waited. That was when four boys came out, they embraced her one-by-one, to say I was jealous would be an understatement.

They talked for most of the time about some things like: the powers… danger… expose… and some other shit I couldn't understand at all. What was most mystifying was when she changed and had green eyes with weird flame tattoos on her arms. She was radiating a lot of power now. What power she radiated in the form of Samara Mclaire was nothing in front of this.

"Look you are Samayra Jane Danvers; the most powerful of our Covenant. You can do it. You can control your powers. You know why?" ok so I got something to research… Samayra Jane Danvers… covenant?

"Why?" she asked, in a broken voice, she had only changed her appearance, her voice was the same as Samara.

"'Cause you are the best of us and you know that. Keep it in your mind, you were rational where we had lost control. Everything will turn out to be fine. You take care, hun." He said and kissed her forehead then disappeared with the rest.

I stayed there, studying her as she breaks down on the forest floor and then she rises up after a few minutes with a look of pure determination on her face. Her eyes turned black and she took off her boots and socks as her hands caught on fire, it slowly spread about her body and engulfed her completely. The fire slowly started to subside and she was Samara Mclaire. Wow!

She took a few deep breaths looking directly in the tree I was sitting in, her eyes came back to that baby-blue, a golden circle flashed in her eyes and she disappeared. I changed back to my human-self and ran back to home and knocked on her room's door. She opened her door and looked at me expectantly. Now what? Think idiot. Think!

"I had stashed some scotch bottles in there, I want to take them out." I said. She closed the door on my face and then opened it again with a cardboard box and dumped it in my hands and went inside the door.

I looked inside the box to see all my bottles inside it. Thank the Devil. I went inside my room and called Isobel, I had turned her few years ago, when she had came to me begging for getting changed. She is a complete bitch but right now I need to know about this mystery girl.

_Is Damon Salvatore calling. Did you miss me?_

"Isobel." I said in a serious tone, so that she'd know I'm in no mood for her nonsensical bickering.

_What do you want Damon?_

"I want information on someone ASAP." I told her – pointblank.

_On who?_

"A certain Danvers. Samayra Jane Danvers." I told her.

_What the Fuck! Do you even realize what you're getting yourself into Damon. She can kill you before you even blink. She's dangerous and she's the strongest of the most strongest creatures on earth!_

"I don't care, just tell me everything about her. Let's say in three days? Meet me in… Richmond. Where? I'll tell you later." I said and disconnected. I took out one bottle of scotch, without making an effort to get a glass, I started drinking from it directly.

The house was silent apart from her heartbeat and an incessant tapping noise coming from her room. I got up – bored and went in there without bothering to knock on the door. I saw her curled up on the bed taking the headboard as support, typing away on her laptop, she had a pair of reading glasses on her nose. I stood on the doorway for a while remembering all that took place in the woods in front of my eyes.

"Don't stand on the entrance, come in or go away." she said, without looking up. I came inside and sat with her, I saw her scrunching her nose from the corner of my eyes.

"Ugh, you smell like a drunk old hag, and it's only ten in the morning." She chided.

"So?" I asked.

"Just go drown yourself in a brewery or something. Stop disturbing me!" she said angrily.

"Nah, I'm cool." I said.

"Ugh! Take a hike." She shouted and closed her laptop screen, took her phones (yes she has two) and went down. I followed her into the kitchen. She started looking in the fridge and started taking out some stuff.

She got the water to heat in a pan and went upstairs, came down with her book and a packet of something. She started on whatever she was making.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"Coffee." She said.

"Make that two please. Thank you" I said remembering the council meeting I have today. This day is gonna suck.

"Why should I?" she asked.

" 'Cause it's my house and you are using _my_ things to make _your_ coffee."

"Whatever." She said but doubled the ingredients anyway.

I went upstairs to change and shower. I came down wearing a new dark blue button down with my dark wash jeans and boots with my jacket. The aroma of the coffee was pleasant and rich. I sat on the kitchen island in front of her and took a sip. Hmm… impressive.

"It's good. The coffee, really nice." I complemented. She nods and gets back to reading her book and casual picking of pieces of sliced apple in her plate.

"So… don't you have school or something?" I questioned.

"No I graduated an year ago. I'm right now a student of distant education plan of Yale University, I'm doing my major in Literature." She said and took a bite of her apple.

"That's cool for a seventeen year-old." I said and looked at the time. "Shit. I'm late." I downed the coffee and took my baby's keys and dashed out of the house.

Boooooooooooooooring day, as I said earlier. They were all wailing over the Mayor's death. When the meeting came to an end I got the hell outta there to the boarding house only to find the door unlocked and it was empty. I followed her scent, it went into the woods, at the falls.

I saw her: Samayra. I stayed away in the forest cover, observing her, she was standing inside the waterfall, wearing a black bikini swimsuit, her entire body covered in flame tattoos, but the trail that the tattoos made seemed as if it had etched on her skin by fire itself, the pattern was exactly in the way fire had spread along her body in the morning. Only one word could describe her: gorgeous. What I wasn't ready for was when she spoke, looking directly where I was hiding.

"You know, I won't mind if you ogle me in front of me, no reason to hide. Anyone can have a crush on this the moment their eyes land on it." She said, gesturing towards her body with her left hand. Her eyes – which were surprisingly very communicative – danced with amusement.

I came out of the trees and sank down on the rug she had spread on the ground. I was looking at her, looking at her grace, looking at her beauty, looking at the tremendous amount of power she is radiating. I was planning on telling them what happened last night and this early morning, I imprinted her scent, her real face in my mind to telepathically send them to Stefan, I don't want any kind of threat she might pose on our already fucked-up and fucked-over lives due to more powerful supernatural creatures.

After a few minutes Saint Stefan himself called me, demanding me to meet at Grill where the rest of the Scoobies were. I took off and found them all except Barbie sitting in a booth. I went inside and sat as far away as I could from Witchy Poo.

"There's something I gotta tell you." I told them, they all nodded, I sent Stefan the entire memory of last night, this morning and the recent one at the falls. Stefan and I then explained all that I saw and then we all went to boarding house to wait for Samayra to come back. It took her entire hour to get back.

"Uh, sorry, I had gone in the woods to explore, I just couldn't manage to be in this place, it's too stuffy." She said. I snorted at that.

"Oh just cut the crap. We know what happened last night. More likely what you did last night." Witchy said.

"And what exactly was it that _I _did?" she asked.

I snorted a laugh at her again. To which she responded with a glare which really sent chills of lust down my spine.

"Oh please. Ms. Samayra Jane Danvers, we know who you are, now only if you would tell us what you are." I deadpanned. I could see the way her jaw tightened, her fists clenched and unclenched and her eyes grew dark…

* * *

**READ &amp; REVIEW.**

**CIAO.**

**PEEP.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:- THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!  
**

**ME OWN NOTHING**

**SEE Y'ALL AT THE END!**

* * *

_**BEFORE**_

"_There's something I gotta tell you." I told them, they all nodded, I sent Stefan the entire memory of last night, this morning and the recent one at the falls. Stefan and I then explained all that I saw and then we all went to boarding house to wait for Samara to come back. It took her entire hour to get back._

"_Uh, sorry, I had gone in the woods to explore, I just couldn't manage to be in this place, it was too stuffy." She said. I snorted at that._

"_Oh just cut the crap. We know what happened last night. More likely what you did last night." Witchy said._

"_And what exactly was it that I did?" she asked._

_I snorted a laugh at her again. To which she responded with a glare which really sent chills of lust down my spine._

"_Oh please. Ms. Samayra Jane Danvers, we know who you are, now only if you would tell us what you are." I deadpanned. I could see the way her jaw tightened, her fists clenched and unclenched and her eyes grew dark…_

* * *

_**NOW**_

SPOV

I couldn't believe it! I knew it! It was him in the trees as a crow. But of course I thought I was going paranoid! How stupid of me! I knew he was up to something.

"What do you mean?" I wanted to ask, but I was suddenly pulled inside myself.

_**Let them in. It's for the best, believe me.**_ Said a voice I can never forget – my father's.

_Ok daddy I will do it… for you. But please stay… _"Don't go…" I was broken again.

"Who's going?" Damon said, pulling me out of the deep abyss of darkness.

"Mind your own fucking business!" I snapped at him. Losing the tendrils of the control that I was barely holding.

All the things inside the room started to shake, the lighter things like vases, paintings and books were flying, crashing and breaking all around me. Oh no! What am I doing? I took deep breaths clearing my mind and calming myself down. Thanks to any God who was watching over me right now that at least I hadn't lost too much control that I wasn't looking like a huge ball of fire!

"Who the fuck do you think you are? What are you doing to all this stuff?" Damon snapped at me.

"Don't, just don't. I'm barely in control myself, don't piss me off even more." I said in a clipped tone.

I took more deep breaths, "just give me a moment. Can I get a drink, please?" I asked Damon who was pouring himself a drink.

"Here." He gave me a crystal tumbler of bourbon.

"Thanks." I said, feeling myself coming back to my original self. I made everything the way it was before my telekinesis took control over me.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, I spoke up. "Anyone else is coming or should I start. 'Cause it's a long story and I don't feel like repeating it again and again."

"Just few minutes more." It was Stefan that spoke. I nodded in his direction and waited for the rest to come.

I sat there, farthest away from everybody as they came and settled, huddled together, except Damon, he was standing by the mini-bar, making himself another drink. A thirty year old guy came at last and I asked if there is anyone left.

"Uh, there's Caroline… but we don't think she can handle being here." Elena said.

"Yeah that stupid blonde who attacked me. right?" I asked.

"Excuse me! Caroline is not stupid!" she practically screeched at me.

"Oh sorry, my bad. I forgot, she's a blonde. And I called her 'stupid'. I mean that's practically insult for the people who are officially stupid. I committed a huge mistake! God, how in the holy hell I'm gonna live through it?" I mock shuddered. Damon chuckled as he came to sit on the armchair, opposite to me.

I brought her in the room, using my powers of course and made her body paralyzed, so she could only listen and not do anything at all.

"That's better. I don't like repeating the sage that is the story of my miserably awful life." I said.

"You're a witch." Stefan stated.

"Yes and no…" I said and held up my hand for anyone to stop from asking anything. "I'm not exactly a witch, though they have gotten powers they call 'magic' from us." I said air-quoting 'magic'.

"Purebloods…" Bonnie whispered.

"Exactly." I smirked at her. Her eyes now instantly had a fear in them. "We have these Powers, you see, that we use and apparently radiate as well." I said.

"How these powers came to existence?" Jeremy asked.

"No one knows how The Powers came to be. Not even the Book of Damnations recorded its beginning. But those who mastered it have always been hunted." I told him.

"The Book of Damnations is real?!" Bonnie asked-exclaimed.

"Yes. It is as real as your grimoire is." I told her, rolling my eyes.

"What is this book?" Elena asked.

"It kind of tells our history, our spells and some other things about other supernatural creatures too." I told them.

"You may continue…" Stefan urged me.

"Wait. How did you got these powers?" Damon interrupted.

"I thought you'd never ask," I chuckled. "These powers, you are never born with them. At 13, you get a taste of it; in my case it was 12 , although I shouldn't have gotten them. It's a test, in a way, to see if you can handle them without getting yourself killed. At 18, we ascend, again in my case it was 17. As we ascend, our Powers fully mature... and they're seductive. Some can handle it, and others, like my father, couldn't. that's why he willed them away to my brother, now he is finally at peace." I said emotionlessly.

"What do you mean by handling them?" Alaric? Asked me.

"What do you mean… you shouldn't have gotten them? Will them away? …At peace? I don't get it." This one was from Damon.

"One question at a time, please. These powers, once you use them, you feel like never stopping, but as strong as these powers are… as invincible as they make you feel, they drain you. We use once, we lose some of our life, our body ages, faster than normal. They drain us until nothing's left. And as for your questions, Damon, I shouldn't have gotten the Powers because, of mainly two reasons: one, I'm a girl and two, I'm not the first child of the family. For your other question, when one ascends... The Power becomes your life. That's why it ages you. Will it away, and… you die." I heard a few gasps around me as I finished speaking.

"Uh, excuse me for a sec." I said and concentrated on the black metallic box – that contains the stuff that I hold dear to my heart – producing it in my hands. I willed it to open itself. Inside it lay a few photos and some other stuff and the jewelry that I as Samayra Jane Danvers wore. I took out the photographs and arranged them according to year they were took in and started to show them. _I was only keeping my promise I made to daddy._

"This might help you in understanding what I mean exactly." I said, and showed them the photo in which I'm an infant, with Caleb as one year old, dad and mom smiling up at the camera. "That's the day I was born, 1989. This one's when I was five, see the difference, my dad looks in fifties when he really was thirty-one. This one, I was twelve, my dad looks as if he is ninety-something." I showed Damon the pictures one-by-one as I told them about it and he gave them to someone and the cycle continued, they rotated them until they were back to me. "This one was taken in the daylight hours of my seventeenth and Caleb, my brother's eighteenth birthday, he looks well above one-twenty at the age of a barely forty-three!" I was crying now. "This was the very day he died." I sobbed.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw the fire in the fireplace shuddering and it seemed as if it was reaching for me, I immediately realized it and stood up and went to it and poured all the excess emotions in the fire, linking it to my Pyrokinesis.

"What kind of powers you have? Can you will them away to anyone you want to?" Elena asked.

"That one's easy. We all have the same powers. We have a few of them very strong… the others that are not our strong fronts, we make them strong. So… we have: Pyrokinesis, Psychokinesis or Telekinesis, Aerokinesis, Atmokinesis, Levitation, Astral Projection, Superhuman Strength, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Clairvoyance, Power Sensory. Other spells to damage, or protect self from physical damage. Yes, I can will them away to anyone who has Powers too. But it's against the Covenant laws. If it weren't, I still wouldn't let any of my brethren back home do it."

"What are your strong points?" Stefan asked.

"Each and everyone I mentioned, though it used to take a lot out of me while using Clairvoyance." I told them.

"At least show them how you really look like babe." Damon smirked at me.

I leered at him – wickedly. I looked each and everyone in their eyes and I teleported myself to the staircase.

"Yo! I'm up here." I called out.

I started changing my forms, all of them I had used as a disguise, Bella Swan, Samara Mclaire, Tara Wilson – the girl I had taken form of in Vegas two years back. I settled back to my original form, my black hairs with red streaks in them, with my pale but tanned skin with green eyes.

Before I could comprehend, my back was touching the wall, my throat in a choke hold of Damon. I used a surge of power and threw him back on his armchair as I coughed and caught my breath. I said a breathy excuse me and teleported back to the falls that were in the forest. It was a full moon night, the moon would be at its peak in an hour or so.

I took my clothes off one by one, so that I was in my tank top and a pair of shorts that I was wearing. I let my Pyrokinetic self take over. I felt the searing pain of being burned, where the tattoos of flames had originated ever since I first transformed into a ball of fire. I was so angry, how dare he! He has no right, whatsoever! White hot rage was pouring out of me in tremendous waves.

The fire doused off as I calmed down enough for that to happen, I sank on forest ground, staring at the water falling from the height. Listening the divine music that is the sound of nature. Relaxing… until I heard the whisper of feet on the grass.

"What do you want?" I spat out.

"Nothing, I just came here to apologize." Damon said.

"There's nothing to apologize for, so you can go away." I said.

"Look I'm sorry I hurt you. Ok." He said.

"I don't like repeating things again and again. Just shut up or leave." He turned, to walk away. "Wait! You can't leave, not now when the full moon is at its peak. There's a werewolf here in the forest." I said, realizing the danger coming near-er.

"Why do you care if the werewolf kills me?" he asked.

"That's the problem. I care. I care too much. And I _hate_ that." I confided.

"Well, we sail the same boat." He smiled at me. A genuine, rare smile.

"Don't smile. Someone might fall in love with the real you." I told him.

"Would you?" he asked with twinkle in his eyes.

"I would've if I had remembered you. But I didn't not until I ascended. So I didn't like you for making me forget it. I was only fifteen. And… you… were… my first." I told him. This side of Damon is the one I still love, though I'll probably never admit.

"What? How could I? You were practically a child! And I took away your innocence, your virginity!" he yelled. Then he continued on with it at an incoherent note.

"Damon! DAMON! Listen to me, you can't take away something that's been given to you willingly. If I could… go back in time and given a chance to change it… I would refuse! I would like to keep it the way it happened, I'm not ashamed of what happened. I'm not ashamed of my first time being with you._ I am not ashamed of you." _There! I just opened up my heart to him – well a part of it..

"Thanks." He whispered.

"Hush," I shushed him feeling a werewolf coming closer to us.

"What? What is it?" he questioned.

"Werewolf." I said, "coming this way. Don't run! It will follow and kill you. Basic instinct thingy."

"Then…" he trailed off.

I didn't say anything, I just pushed him to the ground, so that he was lying flat on it. I placed myself above him, entangling us both and started whispering the invisibility spell. Although he didn't vanished.

"Skin contact. Increase skin contact." I held him in my arms, inside his shirt and he did the same, as if in a trance. "This is supposed to be working!"

I did the only thing that came to my mind.

I kissed him full on the mouth and the spell took its effect on him. I kissed him until I was dizzy, until the werewolf was far, far away. I kissed Damon until I knew that he was safe… in _my_ arms.

_I KISSED DAMON SALVATORE!_

* * *

**TELL ME ABOUT IT IN YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS. :)  
**

**SORRY FOR MISTAKES, IF ANY**

**LOVE.**

**CIAO!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:- THANKS GUYS, FOR THE LOVE.  
**

**OBVIOUSLY I OWN NADA.**

**ENJOY THIS LITTLE-BIG CHAPTER**

* * *

_**BEFORE**_

"_Hush," I shushed him feeling a werewolf coming closer to us._

"_What? What is it?" he questioned._

"_Werewolf." I said, "coming this way. Don't run! It will follow and kill you. Basic instinct thingy." _

"_Then…" he trailed off._

_I didn't say anything, I just pushed him to the ground, so that he was lying flat on it. I placed myself above him, entangling us both and started whispering the invisibility spell. Although he didn't vanished._

"_Skin contact. Increase skin contact." I held him in my arms, inside his shirt and he did the same, as if in a trance. "This is supposed to be working!"_

_I did the only thing that came to my mind._

_I kissed him full on the mouth and the spell took its effect on him. I kissed him until I was dizzy, until the werewolf was far, far away. I kissed Damon until I knew that he was safe… in my arms._

_I KISSED DAMON SALVATORE!_

* * *

_**NOW**_

DPOV

She was telling us the story her life. After a few questions, I thought about her face. I wanted to see her face, I wanted to see her again. The way her hairs looked like a black fire raging in the light, was really breathtaking, she was breathtaking.

"At least show them how you really look like babe." I smirked at me.

She smirked at me in return and looking each and every one of us in our eyes and vanished.

"Yo! I'm here." The sound came from the staircase.

She started changing forms, all of the disguises she might have used, a brunette, Samara Mclaire, JD – the girl I had been with and fucked, in Vegas two years back. She settled back to her original form, black hairs with red streaks in them, with pale but tanned skin along with the deep and communicative green eyes.

I was furious, it was her! I searched so much for this JD, but I never could find her! I ran to her and pinned her to the wall, such that her back was touching the wall, her throat in my choke hold.

I felt myself being thrown on my armchair as she coughed and caught her breath. Saying a breathy "excuse me", she vanished again. I had a feeling that she was at the falls. I felt guilty, for what I did. Tormented even, I didn't wanted to hurt her. At least not her!

I waited for a few minutes, wanting to give her some time to vent. After forty-five minutes, when she didn't return, I told them to go back their homes and that I'll go search for Samayra.

Just as I expected, she was at the falls, she looked serene, on the surface but anger bubbled within her, it was clear as a day, in her eyes, which at that moment looked like the icy-green color of the bottom of glaciers. I advanced to her, I only had taken one step when she very sharply dismissed me.

"What do you want?" she barked out.

"Nothing, I just came here to apologize." I told her.

"There's nothing to apologize for, so you can go away." She shot back.

"Look I'm sorry I hurt you. OK." I said.

"I don't like repeating things again and again. Just shut up or leave." I turned to walk away, resigned – I didn't wanted to provoke her any further. "Wait! You can't leave, not now when the full moon is at its peak. There's a werewolf here in the forest." She stopped me. the way she said it, it seemed like she actually cares. That _she actually does give a damn about me_.

"Why do you care if the werewolf kills me?" I asked, unable to stop myself.

"That's the problem. I care. I care too much. And I _hate_ that." She revealed.

"Well, we sail the same boat." I smiled at her, really smiled.

"Don't smile. Someone might fall in love with the real you." She said.

"Would you?" I asked, _almost_ heartened.

"I would've if I had remembered you. But I didn't not until I ascended. So I didn't like you for making me forget it. I was only fifteen. And… you… were… my first." WHAT!

"WHAT? HOW COULD I? YOU WERE PRACTICALLY A CHILD! AND I TOOK AWAY YOUR INNOCENCE, YOUR VIRGINITY!" I yelled. Then I kept it low – under my breath. I couldn't believe it! I did that to her… an innocent child!

"Damon! DAMON! Listen to me, you can't take away something that's been given to you willingly. If I could… go back in time and given a chance to change it… I would refuse! I would like to keep it the way it happened, I'm not ashamed of what happened. I'm not ashamed of my first time being with you._ I'm not ashamed of you._" She said. In almost seventeen decades, I felt hope, true hope – for the first time. I wanted her to be in my existence, I wanted her by my side forever. I can't live without my hope, and she is my hope. Only _mine_.

_I will win her over, in the end! Samayra Jane Danvers, you will be mine!_

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Hush," She shushed.

"What? What is it?" I questioned.

"Werewolf." she said, "coming this way. Don't run! It will follow and kill you. Basic instinct thingy."

"Then…" I trailed off. My basic impulse was to protect her – my hope, my light in the darkness. To eliminate the threat.

She just pushed me to the ground, such that I was lying flat on it. She placed herself above me, entangling us both and started whispering something.

"Skin contact. Increase skin contact." She held me tightly under my shirt and I did the same, in a trance. "This is supposed to be working!" She kissed me full on the mouth and a strange tingling sensation rushed through my body, it felt like whatever spell she might be using, worked. So, I kissed her back – she tasted so damn good, like the finest dark chocolate, nothing like I ever did taste before – until the werewolf was far, far away. I kissed her until I was sure that she was safe and will always be safe, with me.

She slowly pulled back and took deep breaths. Her eyes were open, they looked like two inky pools of endless, moonless night. Slowly and gradually the black contracted until it was inside the pupils of her eyes.

"It's not safe here, let's get back." She said.

"The wolf?" I asked.

"We'll travel my way." She said. "Here's the drill, keep your eyes closed, and suck in a deep breath on three. Got it?"

"Why do I have to?" I asked her.

"You'll get temporarily blind if you don't close your eyes and you might fall unconscious if you don't take a deep breath." She stated in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Hold my hand." She said, I complied silently. "On three. 1. 2. 3…" I closed my eyes as wind whipped at my face but didn't took a deep breath, I'm a vampire I can't faint or something.

The wind stopped as abruptly as it started, as soon as I opened my eyes, my stomach grew queasy and I doubled over breathing hard.

"Told ya." She said her voice full of humor. She patted my back in a soothing way, I relaxed into her touch very soon afterwards.

"Thanks." I said.

"It's 'kay." She replied.

"Hey, Samayra," I said and continued when she hummed. "Would you like to go out with me some time?"

"Why?" she asked – her guard up again. As if triggered by a mere offer of a date.

"I just want to make it up to you for Vegas." I told her the truth.

"I don't know." She said.

"Come on! I won't bite." I said jokingly, though I was serious, I won't bite her, not until she wants me to.

"As if you could!" She disappeared. I felt like someone hit the back of my head, but there was no one behind me. I heard her giggle. "I'll think about your offer." She whispered in my ear, her warm breath tickling the skin behind my ear. She flicked my ear as I remained frozen from the shocks of pleasure flowing through my body. I heard her giggles again – coming from her room this time.

I whipped my face towards her room and zoomed into there.

"Hadn't you gotten enough?" she asked.

"I can never get enough of you, caro." I said, serious.

"Don't think you'll get away with calling me 'darling' in Italian." She laughed.

"You know Italian?" I asked.

"Sì. Ho vissuto metà della mia vita in Italia, naturalmente so Italiano."( Yes. Lived half my life in Italy, of course I know Italian) She answered as she took the laptop off the nightstand and made her way to her bed.

"Why?" I was curious.

"That's story for another time." She said and then flinched after her back got rubbed with the headboard while she was lowering herself on the bed. A hiss escaped her lips. "Fuck!" she exclaimed out loud.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Pain of burn." She said with such nonchalance as if telling me her favorite color.

"My blood…"

"Will only make it worse for me." she cut me off before I could even complete my sentence. "Ugh!" she removed her shirt and laid on her stomach on the bed. There was nothing on her back that could be deemed as a burn, there was that flame tattoo though.

"There's no burn on your back." I stated.

"The damned tattoo is the burn. It was imprinted on my skin after my first metamorphosis into a full Pyrokinetic or a ball of fire, as I call it." She said. "It hurts like a bitch every time I change. I put on a pain numbing spell most of the time, but right now I'm a little weak. It takes a lot to use on your kind."

"You'll be fine soon. Right?" I asked to her.

"It only hurts for forty-eight hours, then I'll be as good as new." She said.

"Good. I'll collect the answer from you tomorrow, then." I smirked and walked out of her room.

I still couldn't believe she kissed me – on her own, at that. The rest of the night, I spent thinking about what I could have done then. It was so unlike me. I'm The Eternal Stud… am I?

Samayra awakened a part of me that even I was unknown about it existing inside me. It made me terrified and exhilarated at the same time. I don't know what this is… but, this I know… that I don't want it to end… ever.

After all, things may turn out to be for the best by the end… I hope.

* * *

**TELL WHAT YOU THINK IN REVIEWS, COZ J'ADORE THEM **

**LOVE ~Peep.**

**Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:- HELLO ALL THE DAMON LOVERS! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND TELL ME ABOUT IT, I'D BE WAITING! :D **

**OH ALMOST FORGOT! I OWN NOTHING, SADLY. *makes strange choking whale noises***

* * *

**BEFORE**

"_Hadn't you gotten enough?" she asked._

"_I can never get enough of you, caro." I said, serious._

"_Don't think you'll get away with calling me 'darling' in Italian." She laughed._

"_You know Italian?" I asked._

"_Sì.__Ho vissuto__metà della mia vita__in Italia__, __naturalmente so__Italiano__."( Yes. Lived half my life in Italy, of course I know Italian) She answered as she took the laptop off the nightstand and made her way to her bed._

"_Why?" I was curious. _

"_That's story for another time." She said and then flinched after her back got rubbed with the headboard while she was lowering herself on the bed. A hiss escaped her lips. "Fuck!" she exclaimed out loud._

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_Pain of burn." She said with such nonchalance as if telling me her favorite color._

"_My blood…"_

"_Will only make it worse for me." she cut me off before I could even complete my sentence. "Ugh!" she removed her shirt and laid on her stomach on the bed. There was nothing on her back that could be deemed as a burn, there was a flame tattoo though._

"_There's no burn on your back." I stated._

"_The damned tattoo is the burn. It was imprinted on my skin after my first metamorphosis into a full Pyrokinetic or 'a ball of fire', as I call it." She said. "It hurts like a bitch every time I change. I put on a pain numbing spell most of the time, but right now I'm a little weak. It takes a lot to use on your kind." _

"_You'll be fine soon. Right?" I asked to her._

"_It only hurts for forty-eight hours, then I'll be as good as new." She said._

"_Good. I'll collect the answer from you tomorrow, then." I smirked and walked out of her room._

_I still couldn't believe she kissed me – on her own, at that. The rest of the night, I spent thinking about what I could have done then. It was so unlike me. I mean I'm The Eternal Stud…right? Or am I?_

_Samayra awakened a part of me that even I was unknown about it existing inside me. It made me terrified and exhilarated at the same time. I don't know what this is… but, I don't want it to end. _

_After all, things may turn out to be for the best by the end… I hope._

* * *

_**NOW**_

DPOV

"It's time to wakey-wakey." I shouted as I entered Samayra's room, I mean it was two in the afternoon and she was still sleeping.

"What the heck!" she exclaimed-out-loud. This girl is cranky in the morning. Hmm…

"It's two pm. sweet cheeks." She sat up when I said that. She had her body covered completely with the duvet so I couldn't see if and what she was wearing.

"Ugh." She exclaimed and her eyes flashed with a golden circle – doing a spell.

"Your brunch is in the kitchen. They all are waiting for you in the foyer for answers for some questions. You are in for one hell of a ride, sweetie." I told her exiting the room.

"Fuck it!" She exclaimed again. I snickered at her antics to which I was rewarded by a glare from her. Yep, definitely cranky.

She was downstairs in a few minutes wearing shorts and a tube T-shirt both of them were – barely there – blood-red in color. She went to the kitchen without providing a backward glance at the gang.

"Just get on with your damned questions." She said as she entered the room.

"We can wait until you are decent enough." Once a saint, always a saint. Yep, it's Stefan.

"Am I naked?" she asked.

"No b…" Stefan said again.

"Then I'm decent enough." She cut off-ed him.

"Where's my friend Samara?" Elena asked.

"Dead." She stated expressionless, as if it's nothing, her eyes though, flashed with pain and fury. There's a history behind this girl and Elena's friend Samara.

"WHAT?! YOU KILLED HER!" Elena shrieked in a shrill voice, almost making me deaf, I cringed.

"I DID NOT." Her eyes flashed black, the entire house shook with thunder. She took a deep calming breath. "Maybe you should ask your pathetic, little vampire boyfriend. HE killed her, not me. Sam was friend, he killed her in my fucking apartment! Went all ripper on the poor, innocent human." Stefan hung his head in shame as she fixed him under her gaze.

"Way to go Steffi!" I fake-cheered.

She took some more calming breaths, suddenly she snapped her eyes to Witchy, looking her dead in the eye, said "you shouldn't do this, not before consulting your elders."

I recognized the look on Sabrina's face, she was trying to give Samayra an aneurism. But from the looks of it, was failing miserably.

"You know, little witch, I think you should have a taste of your own medicine." Samayra smirked, her eyes flashed with that golden circle again and Witchy crumpled on her seat and then just like that she was alright, but kept her judge-y little mouth shut for the rest of the time.

And the argument on 'who killed Samara Mclaire' continued until Samayra growled out in frustration, there was a little pain behind it though. She stood up and went to her room.

"Is there a Jacuzzi in this place?" She asked, sensing me near her, maybe.

"Yes. But how did you…"

"Knew that you are standing behind me, I have senses and strength of a Warm One who would be like two-fifty years-old or a newborn Cold One." She smirked at me. "Now where's that Jacuzzi?"

"In my bathroom. You can use it as long as my bathroom doesn't smells like girlie stuff."

"Roses, are they girlie according to you?"

"Nope. It's a woman's fragrance. Not a girl's."

"Thanks. For letting me use the bathroom, I have a lot of pent up anger in me right now and we don't want to tip off the balance, now do we? A Jacuzzi always calms me down."

She went inside my bathroom with her bag and some classic – but not heavily so – music started playing from inside, it was nice, for a change. I smelled roses wafting from the now opened door. She came out – water dripping on her body from her black as night tresses, wrapped in a towel.

At that moment I was jealous, jealous of even those droplets of water for they were getting more of her to search, to discover. I wanted it to be me trailing down her neck into her breasts and stop at her core.

I shook my head. I was uncomfortable in my pants. This girl had me sporting a hard-on only by standing there wrapped in a towel, water droplets trailing down her body. She'd be the death of me. For sure.

* * *

SPOV

It was late in the afternoon and I was alone in my room when suddenly I heard Damon entering my room, "so…" he trailed off.

"So what?" I asked.

"What did you mean about that balance thing you said before?" He asked.

"I meant exactly what I said." I told him.

"You mean that you very much are the 'balance' these witches hassle about all the time?" He raised his brow at me, in question.

"Yeah, absolutely." I confirmed.

"Uh… so, what you thought about, what we talked about last night?" He looked so cute, when he is so nervous. "Do I, now?"

"I said that aloud." He nodded at my statement. "Yes" I told him.

"What?" he questioned.

"Yes, I agree to go out with you." I replied.

"Awesome, you're going to love it. Be ready in an hour, we've got to leave." I huffed but got onto the task of finding something 'first-date-appropriate dress'.

In the end, I chose a simple black dress which showed very little to none cleavage, it reached mid-thigh with a half-and-a-quarter sleeves, it had lace on the end of the sleeves. Around the mid-section of the dress, it had soft pleats. The dress also had lace at the end of the skirt. I paired the outfit with my white-fringed-with-black-around-the-edges Louboutin stilettos which had six inch heel and a half inch platform. I put my hairs in curls and then I made black smokey eyes and put on some white eyeliner and mascara, put on bright red lipstick. For jewelry, I wore pearl drop earrings and a pearl necklace. I took out my white Louise Vuitton clutch, put my cell-phones in it. Taking out my white crochet jacket, I was ready to make any guy fall on his knees.

I got out of the room and went downstairs, no one was there so I took the liberty to get me some bourbon. I downed the shot slowly, when I heard him approach the stairs. He whistled out loud as he made his way up to me.

"You look good. Sexy. And subtle. I like it." He smirked as he made himself a drink.

"Oh, then I should go and get changed right away! Heavens forbid Damon Salvatore likes my dress." I faked disgust in my tone.

"Haha. Funny." He chortled as he hesitantly kept his hand on the small of my back, I smiled at him as we made our was to his Camaro. He opened my door for me and helped me get in, closing my door, he flashed in the driver's seat and then drove off.

* * *

**SO THERE FIRST DATE IS COMING UP, HUH? I WOULD DO IT IN MY POV TO GET IN BOTH THEIR THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS.**

**READ, ENJOY, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, BUT MOST OF ALL DO _REVIEW!_**

**Love! ~Peep. *muah***

**CIAO!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:- I FIGURED IT'S BEEN VERY LONG SINCE I POSTED ANYTHING, SO HERE'S A LITTLE SOMETHING FOR YOU. :)**

**ENJOY!**

**I **(sadly)** OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

_**BEFORE**_

"_Awesome, you're going to love it. Be ready in an hour, we've got to leave." I huffed but got onto the task of finding something 'first-date-appropriate dress'._

_In the end, I chose a simple black dress which showed very little to none cleavage, it reached mid-thigh with a half-and-a-quarter sleeves, it had lace on the end of the sleeves. Around the mid-section of the dress, it had soft pleats. The dress also had lace at the end of the skirt. I paired the outfit with my white-fringed-with-black-around-the-edges Louboutin stilettos which had six inch heel and a half inch platform. I put my hairs in curls and then I made black smokey eyes and put on some white eyeliner and mascara, put on bright red lipstick. For jewelry, I wore pearl drop earrings and a pearl necklace. I took out my white Louise Vuitton clutch, put my cell-phones in it. Taking out my white crochet jacket, I was ready to make any guy fall on his knees._

_I got out of the room and went downstairs, no one was there so I took the liberty to get me some bourbon. I downed the shot slowly, when I heard him approach the stairs. He whistled out loud as he made his way up to me._

"_You look good. Sexy. And subtle. I like it." He smirked as he made himself a drink._

"_Oh, then I should go and get changed right away! Heavens forbid Damon Salvatore likes my dress." I faked disgust in my tone._

"_Haha. Funny." He chortled as he hesitantly kept his hand on the small of my back, I smiled at him as we made our was to his Camaro. He opened my door for me and helped me get in, closing my door, he flashed in the driver's seat and then drove off._

* * *

_**NOW**_

**A/N:- **_**THOUGHT**_** = Samayra's Thought | **_THOUGHT_ **= Damon's Thought | **_**THOUGHT **_**= Both**

MYPOV

They made their way into an expensive looking Italian restaurant. The interiors were a nice cream, with dark wooden paneling on the walls. It was a warm place to be for such a meeting.

Damon lead Samayra in, keeping his hand around her waist. He asked the hostess for a table for two, it wasn't hard to notice the compulsion he had place on the poor human.

They were lead to a secluded spot in the back where a server, a boy around nineteen showed up for their orders.

Damon let Samayra choose what she wanted to have, they ordered a bottle of the best red wine they had with a chicken parmesan and a rare beef.

"So? You like this place?" Damon asked as he sheepishly looked at her and smiled.

"It feels like home, back in Italy. You would have definitely liked casa di Danvers." She winked at him.

"Thank you." He said.

They had their dinner in peaceful silence, making small talk about this and that.

"Do you know everything about me… I mean the Salvatore family?"

"Yes. I do. Everything, from your birth, your brother's birth, your mother's death and her changing into a vampire, she was much like Stefan, a ripper- -

He interrupted her, "my mother is alive?"

"Was, she is a vampire stuck on the Other Side. I know not only that but the reason why Elena looks like a copy of Katherine. I also know who was that werewolf yesterday and what does he wants. Even that Isobel's research cannot be a single iota, compared to what I know."

By the time Damon and Samayra were halfway back to Mystic Falls, Damon asked a question he had been dying to ask this girl for about an hour, "Did you forgive me? Do you still… hate me?"

She looked at him from under her lashes. "I forgave you a long time ago. And no, I don't hate you. I have been not hating you for a while." She said as she kissed his cheek and smiled at him, showing her dimples.

"You look cute when you smile and your dimples are showing," he said.

"Really? Dimples are known to be a genetic defect." She teased. They made their way to the boarding house silently, the rest of the way.

"I like this side of you, Damon. Don't let it slip away." She said as she reached her room's door.

He smiled at her, "would you like to go out with this Damon again, then?" he asked. _Please say yes._

"I'll tell you later." She said with twinkle in her eyes. _**Off course, yes, you idiot.**_

"OK. I'm gonna go now." He said. _Stop me, I don't want to leave you._

She nods. _**Please stay, don't go.**_

"Hey," she called out in a whisper. He turned around and sped back in front of her.

Boldly, she took the collar of his jacket in her hands and pulled him to her with her super strength and kissed him on his lips. A thought echoed between them. _**HOME.**_ They kissed for a while and then pulled back.

"I'm gonna take it as a yes." He stooped in for a short kiss. "Good night." He bent for another sweet kiss and made his way to his room, with a smile on his face.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

**DPOV**

I woke up to a sullen Elena shouting my name from parlor, annoyed I shouted "what?" to her and she not so very nicely told me to come downstairs.

I trudged ahead only to stop at Samayra's room I knocked and then entered, she wasn't inside, shrugging I went down but I tried to expand my senses so as to try and find her somewhere.

I reached parlor to find Elena looking at me with pity, I raised a brow at her.

"Where were you last night?" she asked.

"On a date, with the lovely Samayra Jane Danvers." I told her.

"I can't believe you. Can't you see, she is controlling you? She's not good Damon, she killed my friend… and you're dating her!" she shouted.

"You don't know her, so shut the hell up."

"And you do?"

"Yes. I do."

"See, right there, she's using you, some mind compulsion like thing you vampires can do."

"Shut the fuck up Elena. Go sell your bullshit somewhere else."

"She is a _Femme Fatale_, I've read about it on the net. See!" she showed me about that on the net.

It went something like this:

"_A __**femme fatale**__ is a stock character of a mysterious and seductive woman whose charms ensnare her lovers, often leading them into compromising, dangerous, and deadly situations. She is an archetype of literature and art. Her ability to entrance and hypnotize her victim with a spell was in the earliest stories seen as being literally supernatural; hence, the femme fatale today is still often described as having a power akin to an enchantress, seductress, vampire, witch, or demon, having power over men._

"_The phrase is French for "fatal woman". A femme fatale tries to achieve her hidden purpose by using feminine wiles such as beauty, charm, and sexual allure. In some situations, she uses lies or coercion rather than charm. She may also make use of some subduing weapon such as sleeping gas, a modern analog of magical powers in older tales. She may also be (or imply that she is) a victim, caught in a situation from which she cannot escape…_

"Elena, this doesn't proves anything." I stopped reading.

"He's right, doppelganger. I'm more than a 'Female Plot Villain'. I am what you don't wanna mess with, every time you tip off my anger, you tip off the balance of the nature, the same balance your friend Bonnie and her alike fret about. So I would be careful about what you speak to and extra-nice to and about me. Hmm." Samayra said coming in through the door.

"And Elena she knows yours and Katherine's connection and a lot more stuff about other things as well." I told Elena, so that she'd see how helpful it might be to have someone like Samayra on our side. After all Elena is my brother's girlfriend so I also have some obligations to her through Stefan.

Watching Samayra interact with her Covenant as a crow made me think about Stefan and mine brotherhood, which was ruined by The Bitch. I wanted to go back the way it was before her. I miss those days…

"Oh really? Tell me then why do I look like Katherine?" Elena asked icily.

"Well, how about the reason that: you are her descendant?" she said calmly, but I could see the anger – bubbling beneath the surface, like lava inside a volcano, waiting to erupt in its deathly glory.

"Elena, get the rest here, Sam, wait till they get here. Elena, there's a chance that she might have the information that we need." I interrupted know Elena won't survive this battle.

For once she actually heard me. While Samayra went upstairs to her room, where I followed her.

* * *

_**I'M GIVING A TREAT OR 2 TO ALL DAMON &amp; BELLA FANFIC FANS:**_

_**1\. A One Shot: If You Stay**_

_**2\. A New Story: How Things Work Out**_

* * *

**I KNOW I'VE BEEN ABSENT FOR A LONG TIME, BUT MY CREATIVE FLOW ISN'T JUST FLOWING RIGHT NOW AND THE FACT THAT I'VE BEEN PROVERBIALLY BANGING MY HEAD TO THE WALL WITH FILLING UP FOR UNIVERSITIES' ADMISSION FORMS, IT SUCKS, BUT I'VE GOTTA DO IT. I'M BACK NOW THOUGH.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**LOVE ~Peep**

**CIAO!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:- SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ON THIS ONE IN SO LONG… it's just that I've been having a nervous breakdown and I'm trying everything to get back to who I am. But someone always comes in the way… always.**

**TVD and Twilight, NOT MINE, I SWEAR.**

**READ AND REVIEW.**

* * *

_**BEFORE**_

_I reached parlor to find Elena looking at me with pity, I raised a brow at her._

"_Where were you last night?" she asked._

"_On a date, with the lovely Samayra Jane Danvers." I told her._

"_I can't believe you. Can't you see, she is controlling you? She's not good Damon, she killed my friend… and you're dating her!" she shouted._

"_You don't know her, so shut the hell up."_

"_And you do?"_

"_Yes. I do."_

"_See, right there, she's using you, some mind compulsion like thing you vampires can do."_

"_Shut the fuck up Elena. Go sell your bullshit somewhere else."_

"_She is a __Femme Fatale, I've read about it on the net. See!" she showed me about that on the net._

_It went something like this:_

"_A __**femme fatale**__ is a stock character of a mysterious and seductive woman whose charms ensnare her lovers, often leading them into compromising, dangerous, and deadly situations. She is an archetype of literature and art. Her ability to entrance and hypnotize her victim with a spell was in the earliest stories seen as being literally supernatural; hence, the femme fatale today is still often described as having a power akin to an enchantress, seductress, vampire, witch, or demon, having power over men._

"_The phrase is French for "fatal woman". A femme fatale tries to achieve her hidden purpose by using feminine wiles such as beauty, charm, and sexual allure. In some situations, she uses lies or coercion rather than charm. She may also make use of some subduing weapon such as sleeping gas, a modern analog of magical powers in older tales. She may also be (or imply that she is) a victim, caught in a situation from which she cannot escape…_

"_Elena, this doesn't proves anything." I stopped reading._

"_He's right, doppelganger. I'm more than a 'Female Plot Villain'. I am what you don't wanna mess with, every time you tip off my anger, you tip off the balance of the nature, the same balance your friend Bonnie and her alike fret about. So I would be careful about what you speak to and extra-nice to and about me. Hmm." Samayra said coming in through the door._

"_And Elena she knows yours and Katherine's connection and a lot more stuff about other things as well." I told Elena, so that she'd see how helpful it might be to have someone like Samayra on our side. After all Elena is my brother's girlfriend so I also have some obligations to her through Stefan._

_Watching Samayra interact with her Covenant as a crow made me think about Stefan and mine brotherhood, which was ruined by The Bitch. I wanted to go back the way it was before her. I miss those days…_

"_Oh really? Tell me then why do I look like Katherine?" Elena asked icily._

"_Well, how about the reason that: you are her descendant?" she said calmly, but I could see the anger – bubbling beneath the surface, like lava inside a volcano, waiting to erupt in its deathly glory._

"_Elena, get the rest here, Sam, wait till they get here. Elena, there's a chance that she might have the information that we need." I interrupted knowing Elena won't survive this battle._

_For once she actually heard me. While Samayra went upstairs to her room, where I followed her._

* * *

_**NOW**_

_SPOV_

"I hope you are comfortable providing us the information we need." He asks, softly.

"No, it's alright. I'm worried about you all. Without the information, you all will just fall prey to the who's coming after Elena. He will stop at nothing! The fact that he cannot be killed very easily too is a problem." I told him.

The room quieted to silence as he pondered the information I gave him.

"How can he be killed?" he asked me, a determined look on his face.

"You can't, and if miraculously, you find a way, you won't, his entire bloodline – all the vampires he has ever turned along with those turned by their progenies will be dead. Including you and your brother. And this will ensue a war between the rest of your species and cold ones for ultimate control over the 'food source', humans." I told him. "You won't kill him. There still is a huge lot of decisions left for this ultimate fate to come. There sure will be some other ways to prevent that."

"They are all here, let's go." I told him and left the room.

"Ask away." I said taking a seat by the fireplace.

"What do you know about Elena and Katherine looking alike?" Bonnie asked.

"They are doppelgangers, they look alike because of millennium old curse upon a man who is no more than a monster, a hybrid of a vampire and a werewolf. Werewolf by birth and turned into vampire by his own mother along with his family – they are known as the Originals."

"What kind of curse?" Stefan asked.

"It seals his werewolf side, the spell itself is imbibed in a moonstone. There is a fake curse in its place. Its known as 'The Sun and the Moon Curse' it says whichever side, werewolf or vampire shall break the curse be free of their bonds. So if a werewolf breaks the curse, they won't be the slave of the Moon and if a vampire were to break it, they are no longer to be bound by the Sun."

"What is required to break it?" Stefan inquired again.

"A which strong enough to channel the power of Full Moon when it is at its apex, the moonstone. There are to be three sacrifices as well, one of a vampire, other of a werewolf and then the hybrid has to drink the blood of human doppelganger to the point of her death."

"Why me?" Elena asks.

I conjured up the Book of the Dead from the library back at in our old home in Ipswich. I showed her the drawing of the original doppelganger – Tatia. She gasped and others also followed her example as well. "That was the woman, Tatia Petrova was used as the sacrifice in binding the hybrid's true nature. The sacrifice itself was unnatural and so Gaia – mother nature, retaliated by creating the doppelgangers, Katherine was the first one ever known. Her daughter, Nadia who was given up right after her birth, that ensured the Petrova line to continue until you."

How can we ensure Elena's safety?" Stefan asked.

"All of you have to be at your strongest, get rid of Katherine, don't involve other vampires. Keep Elena's status as doppelganger a secret as long as possible. It will prevent that hybrid from knowing of her existence. But for her to survive this, she has to turn into a vampire." I told them.

"But Stefan being a ripper is sure to be a problem." Damon says.

"Ripper? The Ripper of Monterrey?" I asked. Stefan nodded. "You know, there is a solution for this."

"Really?" he seemed genuinely surprised upon me sharing that.

"Yes. You must be familiar with Volturi?" at his nod I continued. "They wear a crest, in that, there is imbibed a stone which when spelled controls their bloodlust while they are among humans. That spell is powerful enough to subdued a newborn of their kind. And a warm one's bloodlust is lower than theirs."

"What is that stone? Can Bonnie do the spell?" Excitement was oozing from his every word.

I shook my head but produced the stone, it looked like a ruby but it was blood red in color. "The spell, it cannot be done by any witch." I told him. His face fell instantly. He put the stone back in my hand.

Knowing only I can help, I held the stone to his forehead and then I did the same with Damon's. The ring glowed from within, I concentrated on it and did the spell which would expel his bloodlust.

"Do you feel it, the bloodlust, the need to drain everyone in this room dry? Especially me because you don't trust me?" He gave a miniscule nod. "Do you have a ring for this stone?" I asked him.

"I do." He said. I waived my hand towards the stairs for him to go and get it. When I had fixed him the ring, I bound it to him with another spell.

"Try it?" I pushed it to him.

He took in a very deep breath, followed by a sigh of relief. "Thank you. And I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it fine." I gave him a smile. "Anything else?"

"Who is this hybrid you speak of?" Damon asks.

"He is one of the originals as I stated before. Originals are: The Original Witch Esther – the mother, Mikeal – the father also the one who started the war between vamps and wolves. Elijah – first vampire, Klaus or Niklaus – the hybrid, Finik, Kol, Rebekah – other Originals. There is also a Henrik but he has been dead for the better part of the millennium. Klaus has everyone of them inside coffins in a state of undead, except from Mikeal and Elijah who are free, also Esther is on the Other Side. Mikeal himself wants to kill all of his children, which will lead to the extinction of Warm Ones." I stopped to let them grasp all this information.

"Was Esther a Bennett?" Bonnie asked.

"No, her friend, Ayyana was the first Bennett witch." I told him. "Bonnie?" I called her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can you do a permanent cloaking spell and a spell which can tell where a human is at any given time without bothering with that lame-ass location spell?" I asked.

"The first one, yes, not permanently though and the second one, no."

I nodded. "Tell me that spell." I told her.

She produced it in her grimoire and pointed to a spell. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes. I smirked and read it out loud. Her eyes bulged out with surprise.

While I sifted through the spell and molded it to my liking. I performed it on Elena. "Only those who have ever seen Elena will be able to see the way she is. If any other supernatural being tries to stalk her, even her photos will not look like they are." I told them. "It also protects her from dying without turning, three times. Also, if I wanted, I can find her exact location."

Elena grimaced. "It's for your own good."

"Trust her Elena, I do." Damon said.

"Yes, you should." Stefan looked at her.

"Elena, even I would say we are better off if she is with us rather than against us. She could change the course of nature if she set her mind to it. You don't want _that_ against you." Bonnie said.

"Someone's been doing their research." I commented.

Damon looked at me, "you didn't tell me that." He pouted.

"What can I say," I stood up and came nose to nose with him. "I don't like to boast." I kissed off the pout and skipped off towards fire.

"Fine. I'll give her a chance. But, if she proves to be dangerous, it's on you, Damon." Damon rolled his eyes, his fingers trailing on his lips.

Half hour passed, my frustration was making the fire place light brighter and rise higher. "Ugh. Fuck this shit. Who's up to have some fun in Disneyland? Transportation's on me." I asked.

All of them agreed, Elena after getting a pleading look from Stefan. "Let me channel you, Bonnie." She nodded and I proceeded by telling them the drill. Damon too told them to keep that in mind.

The rest of the day, we had fun going to different rides.

When Damon and I drifted away from the group, we went to the roller coaster. He compelled us on the ride. When we were at the top of the roller coaster, it stopped. I turned to Damon, he was smiling, with a tender expression on his face. He gently put his hand on my cheek and leaned in and kissed, not caring if we made a scene. We pulled apart and as if on cue, the ride started again.

_I love you._ I thought looking at him. He smiled, I smiled back.

* * *

**TELL ME ABOUT THIS ONE IN REVIEWS.**

**THE LAST FLUFF BETWEEN DAMON AND SAMAYRA WAS A LAST MINUTE ADDITION.**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE.**

**LOVE! ~ Peep.**

**Au Revoir!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING. HERE'S A NEW ONE, NOW WE ARE GOING TO PICK OUR PACE, A LOT OF THINGS WILL BE HAPPENING SIMULTANEOUSLY, SO KEEP UP. IF YOU BY CHANCE HAVE ANY PROBLEMS, TELL ME AND I WILL CLEAR THEM OUT IN A/N'S AT THE TOP OF THE NEXT CHAPTERS.**

**I STILL OWN NOTHING, BUT THIS PLOT.**

_P.S.: I NEED A BETA FOR THIS STORY. IF INTERESTED PM ME._

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**BEFORE**

"_Trust her Elena, I do." Damon said._

"_Yes, you should." Stefan looked at her._

"_Elena, even I would say we are better off if she is with us rather than against us. She could change the course of nature if she set her mind to it. You don't want that against you." Bonnie said._

"_Someone's been doing their research." I commented._

_Damon looked at me, "you didn't tell me that." He pouted._

"_What can I say," I stood up and came nose to nose with him. "I don't like to boast." I kissed off the pout and skipped off towards fire._

"_Fine. I'll give her a chance. But, if she proves to be dangerous, it's on you, Damon." Damon rolled his eyes, his fingers trailing on his lips._

_Half hour passed, my frustration was making the fire place light brighter and rise higher. "Ugh. Fuck this shit. Who's up to have some fun in Disneyland? Transportation's on me." I asked._

_All of them agreed, Elena after getting a pleading look from Stefan. "Let me channel you, Bonnie." She nodded and I proceeded by telling them the drill. Damon too told them to keep that in mind._

_The rest of the day, we had fun going to different rides._

_When Damon and I drifted away from the group, we went to the roller coaster. He compelled us on the ride. When we were at the top of the roller coaster, it stopped. I turned to Damon, he was smiling, with a tender expression on his face. He gently put his hand on my cheek and leaned in and kissed, not caring if we made a scene. We pulled apart and as if on cue, the ride started again._

_I love you. I thought looking at him. He smiled, I smiled back._

* * *

**NOW**

D POV

"We already know that Katherine is back in town. The question is what does she wants?" Stefan says.

"The moonstone. She killed your friend, effectively making her a vampire. Mason Lockwood is back in town, and is a werewolf. She is going to get Klaus to come here and trade all of this and Elena for her freedom." Sam said. "That's my theory."

"But how to drag Katherine out of her hiding?" I asked.

"We'll keep my existence a secret. And taking out at least one of the sacrifices will be enough." She said.

"Caroline maybe a vampire but she's off limits." Bonnie piped up.

"So take Mason out of the equation." I suggested.

"Can't we do something that won't involve killing someone?" Elena asked.

"There is. Only if you want to be a vampire or dead." Sam said.

Everyone shook their heads in the "no" fashion.

"Ok so Alaric, get wolfsbane from wherever, it works like vervain but on wolves." I told him. "And all the vampires, start ingesting vervain, just a little every day."

"So that's it, the plan." I asked.

"For now." Samayra smirked and stalked up the stairs.

* * *

UNKNOWN POV

I look at the powerful blond guy as he approaches the open barstool next to me.

"Bourbon, neat." He ordered the bartender. His European accent heavy.

"You seem a very powerful witch, mate." He looked me in my eyes.

"You assume correct." I said.

"Klaus." He said, extending his hand to me.

"I'm …" I was interrupted by the wretched migraine pain. Before I could complete my sentence, I was consumed by darkness. And then I knew no more.

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME.**

**I'LL TRY UPDATE THIS DAILY, CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO GET LENGTHY AGAIN, DON'T WORRY.**

**ANY GUESSES ON WHO'S THE GUY WHO MET KLAUS.**

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW.**

**LOVE ~ Peep.**

**Au Revoir!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: LONG TIME NO SEE…? *shrugs* SO… YEAH… I'M BACK.**

**ANYWAY, GUYS, THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDYING SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY, THE VERY LESS RESPONSE THAT I RECEIVED FROM THIS STORY DROVE ME TO ASK YOU IF Y'ALL WANTED TO EVEN READ THIS STORY. BUT THE ENTIRELY POSITIVE RESPONSE THAT I GOT HAS ENCOURAGED ME TO GET THIS STORY TO FRUITION.**

* * *

_**Thanks to my brand new beta for helping me out on this chapter. You are amazing **_PPLTVDLOVER_**! Read her works too, they are smashing!**_

* * *

**ALL NORMAL DISCLAIMERS APPLY TO THIS STORY. I OWN ONLY THIS TWISTED PLOT. **

* * *

S POV

The plan to capture Katherine – on the Founders' Day Party – went by smoothly we had her trapped in the tomb where she was supposed to be all along. I had forced humanity on her, although it cost a human life, but I chose a near death cancer patient who were to die a horrible death and not the peaceful death in sleep that I gave him. So there wasn't too much guilt on me, in fact I saved him from a horrible fate. He was better off dead anyway.

We had the moonstone, two doppelgangers and it was relatively calm (which honestly felt like the quiet before the storm) a few powerful beings were moving closer to Mystic Falls – an Original Warm One Vampire and two warlocks, strong but not strong enough to beat me – even if they came at me together.

Everyone was safe, there were no problems, Mystic Falls was peaceful – for once. The weather was cold, which reminded me of another song, the one I wrote pretty much very early in my life, the day, I first got a taste of the Powers. I took out my electric guitar and plugged it into the amp and prepped the guitar, tuning by the ear for the song.

_**"Let It Go"**_

_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door_

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_  
_Not a footprint to be seen._  
_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen._  
_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._  
_Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried._

_Don't let them in, don't let them see,_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be._  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._  
_Well, now they know._

_Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn my back and slam the door_  
_And here I stand and here I'll stay_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_  
_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all._  
_Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe._  
_I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve._

_Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn my back and slam the door_  
_And here I stand, and here I'll stay_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_Standing frozen_  
_In the life I've chosen._  
_You won't find me._  
_The past is all behind me_  
_Buried in the snow._

_Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn my back and slam the door_  
_And here I stand, and here I'll stay_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa_  
_(Na-na, na-na, na-na-na-na-na)_

_[x4]__  
Let it go yeah  
Na, na.  
Here I stand.  
Let it go, let it go, oh  
Let it go._

I was accustomed to everyone in the boarding house to barge into my room when I sung so I wasn't surprised when I found all of them here. Damon like always, was sitting right next to me on the bed.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"Find out why Mason Lockwood is in town?" Damon shot back.

"Oh, well he is the werewolf I saved you from the other day." I told him, smirking. "He's no problem as soon as we have the moonstone. He's working with dear Kathy."

"I'll get it, I've got a council meeting today, anyway." Damon said.

"Good." I turned away from him to look at the others. "We need to get Katherine something to eat, she needs to be alive until the sacrifice. Got to stuff the lamb before bringing it to slaughter." Damon snorted but the others turned up their noses. These teens and their holier than thou attitude will soon come to bite them in the ass.

"I'll see to it too." Damon agreed after looking at the faces of the gang which held barely hidden disgust on them. I rolled my eyes.

"So if there's nothing else, I'm gonna go home for a few hours. I said and went to the vanity to do some make up.

"Hold up." Damon said as I held the gloss to my mouth, he pressed himself to me and then completely devoured my orifice, with his lips, teeth, tongue as I did the same. There was some awkward shuffling in the background and when we pulled away, everyone was out of the room.

"Are they always so nosey?" I asked Damon.

"You have no idea." He intoned. "There's absolutely NO privacy here." He shouted the last part of his comment. I laughed.

"I'll be a day at most, I need to find more info on the Mikealson family. It might take more, don't wait up." I told him and then teleported.

* * *

D POV

I was successful in finding the moonstone, it was conveniently in Mason's pocket from where I swiped it as I with the help of Bonnie captured him. I chained Mason to a chair after we got him back to the Boarding House.

"Did she seduce you and tell you she loved you?" I ask grabbing a poker from the fire place. "You're supernatural so she can't compel you so I'm sure she used her other charms. Katherine's good that way.

Jeremy came in and tells me he's found some information. It's on wolfsbane. He says it's used for protection but says it can be toxic, just like Samayra said it would be. Mason groaned from the chair. I smirk.

"I'm guessing toxic." I tell him.

I grabbed a handful and walked back to Mason. "What's Katherine doing back in Mystic Falls?"

He didn't answer so I started rubbing the wolfsbane down his cheek. He groans and pulls away.

"Why is she here?" I asked.

"She's here with me. Why you ask? You jealous?" He sneered.

"How rude of me, I've just realized I didn't offer you anything to eat." I said shoving wolfsbane into his mouth.

I watched as he coughed and choked on the wolfsbane. I was satisfied with the way things were going for me. "Where did you put the moonstone?" I asked.

"Screw you!" He spat wolfsbane all over.

"Uh-huh, wrong answer." I yell at him.

"If he had anything to say he would've by now." Baby Gilbert interjects.

"Taking your eyes now." I walked up to and leaned over him.

"The well, you can find it there." He finally grunts out in pain.

"I know where it's at. I want to know what it does and why you want it." I said.

"I'm getting it for Katherine." He said. The fool.

"Why?" I asked, scoffing.

"She's going to use it to lift the curse." He says in a very 'duh' manner.

"Of the moon?" I scoffed again. "Why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want."

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore." He said.

"Why!?" I shout again, behaving like my past self.

"Because she loves me." He shouted back.

I move a step back and have a humorless laugh at the lovesick pup. "Now I get it, you're just stupid. Katherine doesn't love you, she is using you, you moron."

"I'm done talking." He shook his head.

"Yes you are." I nod my head and hand the rest of the wolfsbane back to Jeremy. "Time to take a walk, Jeremy." He tries to argue with me but I dismiss him.

"Just help Tyler. Make sure this doesn't happen to him." Mason looks at Jeremy.

"Damon-" Jeremy didn't got to finish his sentence. My patience was running thin as it is.

I had him by his throat. "He's a werewolf and can kill me the first chance he gets. It's kill or be killed. Now sick or up or leave! Besides he wants me to kill him. Don't you Mason."

"There isn't a curse is there?" I ask. "You know I look at you and see myself, a less intelligent, a less dashing version."

"I love her." He said with conviction, I almost felt pity for him.

"I know, I've been where you are. Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her." I stick my hand in his chest and was just about to rip his heart out when Samayra walked in. "You're back early." I said as I gathered the remaining wolfsbane in a Ziploc.

"Yeah, got all the info I needed." She put her hand on his forehead and just like that, he was dead. "I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear and then went back upstairs.

"Let's go to the Grill." I said when I came back in the house after disposing off Mason, knowing, she heard me well enough.

"I'm in mood to stay here tonight, actually." She said.

"Fine, we can have our second date here?" it came out as a question.

"Sure." She said as the sound of water hitting linoleum came from upstairs bathroom.

I nodded to myself and then went to the kitchen to cook pasta with marinara sauce. And went on a quick shopping trip to buy and then arrange a four scoop sundae with white and milk chocolate syrups, sprinkles and roasted nuts with waffles and chocolate dipped strawberries as dessert.

The night continued into a very cliché kind of a dinner. Filled with romantic gestures, innuendoes and soft glances as we chatted and ate dinner.

* * *

**SO NOTHING MUCH HAPPENING IN THIS ONE. NEXT UP JONAS MEETING THE SCOOBY GANG AND DAMON AND SAMAYRA AND ELIJAH COMING TO TOWN.**

**TILL NEXT TIME.**

**LOVE! ~PeeP**

**Ciao!**


	14. Announcement 1

Just a little tidbit that I wanted to share with y'all before I get on with the usual chapter: FOR THE PICS, OUTFITS, LOCATIONS AND WHATEVER'S, GO TO MY TWITTER (LINK GIVEN ON PROFILE). IF THE LINK IS NOT WORKING, MY TWITTER HANDLE IS (AT THE RATE) DreamFromHeart

I will also be announcing the next chapter on it when I post it with the link of course.


	15. Announcement 2

Ok, so I've been mulling things over in my head for a very long time and have decided to release all the plot bunnies crowding my mind. All are one-shots or can be compacted into one.

So August and September, updates for my active stories i.e.:

1\. Angel in Disguise

2\. Black Hearts

3\. How Things Work Out

Will be spotty at best.

Now, regarding those one-shots, if you have read "If You Stay" you'll know I write them long with less dialogues. Furthermore, these one-shots are either Damon Salvatore(TVD) &amp; Bella (TWILIGHT) pairing or Jasper Whitlock &amp; Bella (both TWILIGHT) or maybe Dean Winchester (SUPERNATURAL) &amp; Bella and/or Sherlock (SHERLOCK, BBC) &amp; Bella (TWILIGHT).

Those One-Shots are as follows:

i. Finding His Soul - Damon &amp; Bella

ii. Something to Live For – Damon &amp; Bella

iii. {Unnamed} – Jasper &amp; Bella &amp; Damon

iv. One Art– Damon &amp; Bella OR Jasper &amp; Bella

v. Once in a Blue Moon – Damon &amp; Bella OR Jasper &amp; Bella

vi. What Hurts The Most – Damon &amp; Bella OR Jasper &amp; Bella

vii. {Unnamed #2} – Jasper &amp; Bella

viii. Honey, I'm Home – Sherlock &amp; Bella

ix. Back to Life – Damon &amp; Bella OR Dean &amp; Bella

x. {Unnamed #3} – Dean &amp; Bella

This out of the way, I hope you guys will like them. These have been blocking my mind to concentrate on anything even remotely close to the three I'm working on, let alone my exams this 4th and 8th of August. I'll start writing again as soon as I get back from exams and these 10 (now) pain in the ass one-shots.


	16. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS! ANOTHER UPDATE. IT'S A SMALL ONE, SOON THE PLOT WILL THICKEN, SO HANG ON.**

**THIS IS KINDA SORTA FILLER. ALSO THERE IS A LEMON AHEAD, I'VE MARKED ITS BEGINNING AND ENDING FOR THOSE WHO DON'T READ THEM THE ONLY IMPORTANT THING IN IT IS THAT Damon and Samayra SHARE BLOOD.**

**DON'T OWN SHIT.**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

D POV

We were on the precipice of a change, I knew it in the set of my bones. And the feeling was like a sense of foreboding sitting atop our heads, clashing with the clothes on my body. Everyone was waiting with baited breath for a shoe to drop.

During this time, my relationship with Samayra was blooming, and for the first time, being with a woman that way felt the most right thing in this whole goddamned world, the way her lips molded to mine, the way we fit with each other like puzzle pieces coming to give a whole picture, the way being inside her was such an overwhelming sensation of completeness I felt in my very soul led to only one answer: mates. She was _my_ mate, but what it meant for her? Vampire blood was poisonous to her and the only way a mated pair survived was through sharing blood with their significant other.

The sun had risen over the horizon of a quiet day, too quiet for me. Calm as if it was the time right before a hurricane arrived, right before the shit hit the fan et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. And guess what? It did, today at the Grill. I was on an outing with Samayra; we were just sitting in the booth in the corner enjoying each other's company.

There were two new witches in town, Jonas and his son Luka. Explanation in a nutshell: they freaked out as soon as they felt Samayra's presence and attacked her, and well we all know what she'd do, right? She stopped their advances but not without retaliations, an all out chaos broke out, Jonas took away Bonnie's powers and died as glass from a broken whisky bottle embedded in his aorta –from the smell of it. Luka was weak but he ran out of the town.

The same night, Elena got herself kidnapped by two five-hundred year old vampires, Rose and Trevor. We – I mean myself, my Sammy and Saint Stefan – had the dishonor of meeting Elijah Mikealson, he had saved Elena but he backed off when he felt the raw power my girl possessed. An Original – even at that the first one to ever turn undead was afraid of an eighteen year old girl. Sounded ridiculous? No, not at all the amount of power that radiated off of her was staggering in its intensity – like seeing a star in front of your naked eyes, in supernova – bright and blindingly so.

Now back to the most important topic: Samayra or as I call her – Sammy. She was the perfection, and everyone else fell short to me. Their eyes weren't the right green, their smile wasn't real, their feel was just… wrong. They weren't her and that singular fact felt amiss. When they used to shove their plastic boobs in my face, I used to indulge them just to get an easy F'n'F, but now it felt wrong. I just compel them to shut their mouths while I have my fill from their veins.

Everything was going smoothly, Stefan, Jeremy, Ric became friends with her. Bonnie looked at her reverently, like the next thing she'd spout was going to be the mysterious 'Meaning of Life'. Caroline was wary of her because she had almost staked her in the parking lot all that time ago. Elena still didn't trust her. I didn't know what that girl's problem was? How many times did my Sammy had to save her to prove that she wasn't here to kill her. Besides if Sammy wanted Elena dead, she would already be dead, and that fact spoke for itself.

* * *

_I was brought out of my reverie by Sammy, she had just woken up in my arms and had turned to straddle me. I held her by her hips and surged forward, capturing her lips in rapture. Her hands ghosted across my arms up my shoulders to my hairs where she scrapped at my scalp just the way I like it; all the while, my hands started their teasing and leisure journey to her breasts, I tweaked her nipples with my fingers. Pulling back, I nipped and sucked at her pulse-point moving up to her ear and biting the lobe gently, I licked the shell, then I dipped my head between the valley of her ample bossoms, nuzzling them for a moment, switching between the two._

_Her taste, so exquisite, so perfect, so… right; I could drown in her scent for eternity, and not have the need nor want to get away from it; the sounds she makes, excite me like no other; her bottomless eyes swallow me whole as I stare in them, pleasure, need, lust and love brimming in them, bringing my own forth to her. I could shout my love for her to the world, if she so whishes._

_In my reverie, her hands crept down to my erect member, as she held it steady to sheath myself in her slick, wet heat. I moaned I loved it when she took control like that. It made her all the more endearing to me. She rocked her hips that certain way that I liked oh so much. I growled and shifted at vampire speed, with me on my knees behind her as she held onto the headboard as I fucked her with no abandon. Alternating between short and quick, and long and hard strokes as I rubbed at her clit._

_Right at the moment that I knew she was getting near, she growled her frustration out on me, smirking, I pulled out and shifted her on her back penetrating her again, I hitched her legs over my shoulders, I bent down to capture her lips in mine in a ravaging kiss. Her nails dragged down my back, drawing blood. I furiously rubbed on her clit, as I worked her up to the finish, feeling my release nearing._

_Orgasms, I've had and provided countless in all of my one hundred and seventy years but none made me black out the way this one did. It felt like I had fallen from the Everest directly into the deepest and the darkest of the Pacific, with nothing to break my fall. When I resurfaced again, I had the sweetest and most precious blood in my mouth and I saw some traces of blood on my Sammy's lips._

_Leisurely licking her clean, I realized the blood was mine. The fact would have scared me if I had not heard her heart beat in its usual richness. Relieved, I pulled her in my arms as I fell asleep holding my mate. A satisfaction beyond physical overtook me at the thought of completing the mate bond with my one true love, Samayra._

* * *

S POV

I woke up feeling decidedly different. With a start, I realized what had happened between Damon and me last night. We shared blood… but I'm not dead, I can feel my heart hammering away in my chest. I feel odd – for the lack of a better term – my gums ache, my eyes more sensitive to the light, and I feel like I'm getting sun burnt, from the little sunlight penetrating the closed curtains on my back.

I hissed and faster than I could ever before, made my way to the dark side of the room, as the burn slowly intensified. Not noticing that the ruckus had woken Damon, _typically vampiric._ A part of my mind registered while the other was concentrated on the pain in my gums. _Fangs?_ I thought as I brought my finger up to my teeth and observed the sharpness of them, nicking my finger, drawing blood, my mouth watered as the fangs descended. _How?_ I thought as I heard the sheets sliding off Damon, my mind shifted onto him, my eyes widened as I realized just how I became a vampire.

He disappeared for a minute and returned with a dress for me and a ring affixed with Lapis Lazuli.

"We should go, hunt, my mate." He said and my heart melted at the tender love I saw in his baby blues.

"Let's go." I said dressing up. We ran hand in hand until we were outside Mystic Falls.

The contentment I felt with him has exponentially increased since I became a vampire, my powers easier to manage and control. It was all because of my mate, my Damon.

* * *

**I KNOW THAT THIS IS TOO LITTLE TOO LATE, BUT I HAD A _MAJOR_ WRITER'S BLOCK AND THEN THERE WERE EXAMS AND THE NEW YEAR STUFF. AND NOW I'M EXPONENTIALLY BUSIER THAN BEFORE SO MY UPDATES WILL BECOME FEW AND FAR IN BETWEEN, I WILL TRY MY BEST TO TRY TO POST TWICE A MONTH AT THE VERY LEAST.  
**

**THOSE PEOPLE WHO READ MY OTHER STORY "How Things Work Out" WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR 2-4 DAYS FOR THE UPDATE, THE CHAPTER IS BEING WRITTEN.**

* * *

**LOVE YOURSELF THEN LOVE OTHERS :)**

**'TIL NEXT TIME**

**-PeeP!**


End file.
